Unexplainable Feelings
by till.the.tears.stop.falling
Summary: Blaine begins to feel very attached to Kurt. He can't seem to figure out why or how. Rated M just in case. My first fic ever, definitely not my best.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine drove down the highway faster than usual. He was worried about Kurt. He hadn't been in school for a week and wouldn't answer any of Blaine's calls or texts. He was his best friend, perhaps the closest he's ever had. He was never able to connect to another friend like he could with Kurt. He had planned to patiently wait out Kurt's absence, and talk to him once he'd returned to school. But as the days went by, he found himself thinking about Kurt more and more, and he had no idea why. Not being in contact with Kurt was tormenting him.

He'd been driving for about an hour now and it was dark. _where was he? ….why won't he call me back?... what if something bad happened to him?... what if he's in the hospital?_ Blaine's own thoughts began to torture him while he drove. The more he thought about what could have happened to Kurt, the more restless he got. The clock in his Nissan read 10:30. _man, it's getting late_. On more than one occasion Blaine found himself stopped on the side of the freeway, wondering whether it was too rude to show up at Kurt's house close to midnight. But every time he thought about going back, his worried mind got the best of him.

Blaine pulled up to the Hummel household at 11:43 P.M. Heart pounding; he ran to the door and rang the bell. He could hear Burt and Finn yell something at each other from the other side of the door, but he couldn't quite make it out. Maybe it was because of his heart beating so loud. A half asleep and groggy Finn answered about thirty seconds later.

"Dude, what the hell? It's like…midnight."

"Is Kurt here?" Blaine asked nervously, "I need to talk to him, is he alright?"

"WHO IS IT?" Burt yelled at Finn from the other room.

_crap! i hope his dad's not mad at me. oh god, why did I come? it's so damn late._

"IT'S BLAINNNnne…" Finn yelled, trying to remember his last name.

"…Anderson" Blaine said.

"ANDERSON!...right." Finn said hastily, then turning back to Blaine."Kurt? Oh yeah, he's cool...Wait, how are you even here? Isn't your Warbler school like three hours away or something?"

"Just...don't worry about it. Where's Kurt?"

A muffled voice came from upstairs.

"Can you guys please shut up! If I don't get a full night of sleep it'll screw up my whole skin routine! This family is so freaking LOUD!" yelled a sleepy Kurt.

"KURT, SOMEONE'S HERE FOR YOU" exclaimed Finn from the doorway.

* * *

_oh god, what is it now?_ Kurt was lying on his back, trying to fall asleep when Finn called him downstairs. _What time is it? Who could possibly be at our front door?_ Kurt rolled out of his beige sheets and turned looked toward his clock as he reached for the light. _Seriously? It's 11:46 P.M., who in the world needs to talk to me right now_. Kurt put on a navy blue bathrobe over his pajamas and glanced in the mirror, too tired to recognize how messy his hair was. He walked out of his room and started down the hall. When he reached the foot of the stairs, he looked down towards the door and his stomach was automatically filled with a dozen butterflies all at once.

There he stood, staring at Blaine utterly confused. "Blaine?...w'what are you doing here?" said Kurt in a baffled tone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry that the first chapter was really short. I'm still working on the whole writing process thing so it might take me a while to post. I tend to go crazy on editing and revising when I write and it takes me FOREVER. But anyways, I hope you enjoy! Updates soon! **

All of the sudden Blaine felt incredibly dumb. There Kurt was, perfectly all right, staring back at Blaine, in his pajamas. He wasn't in a hospital, he hadn't been crushed to death in a freak fruit truck accident, and he wasn't on his deathbed about to die a heartbreaking death. The only danger amongst Kurt was the threat of him thinking that Blaine had gone absolutely bonkers.

Here Blaine was, foolishly standing in the Hummel's doorway at midnight. He must have been going absolutely insane. Or at least Finn thought so. Finn had been giving him the same "are you sure you're not supposed to be somewhere else…like a mental hospital?" look, for the past five minutes

"You...y'you weren't in school...and I...thought…," Blaine managed to stutter out "...you see I thought...maybe...you w'were..." _my god, why the hell did I actually come? stupid Blaine, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid Blaine. _Suddenly an image of Burt popped into his head, flinging Blaine out of the household, Fresh Prince of Bell-Air style.

Behind all of his confusion and bewilderment, Kurt was a little giddy about Blaine being there. There was the small thought in the back of his mind that maybe Blaine was here to finally confess his love for him. On the other hand he could just really depend on copying Kurt's answers in class. On his way down the stairs, Kurt saw his reflection out of them corner of his eye in the glass of a family portrait, hanging along the stairs.

"OH MY GAA!" Kurt interrupted his outburst by covered his mouth with his hand. He had finally noticed how unusually messy his hair looked. He turned around, looking for some kind of way to cover his head. "umm...Blaine c'mon let's go outside and talk!...more privacy." he figured it would be harder to notice how atrocious his hair looked in the dark.

Kurt used one hand to try and cover his untidy hair and the other to keep his balance as he dashed down the stairs. Blaine was somewhat relieved that some of his insanity had transferred onto Kurt. He wasn't sure how long he could stand there trying to come up with a good reason to be there. Finn had already given up on trying to understand why Blaine was at their doorstep at midnight and went back to the couch to finish playing Halo.

Once on the porch, Kurt closed the front door in order for the light from the living room to disappear. He started to relax a little, now that Blaine couldn't see his hair quite as well.

"Okay…continue," sighed Kurt, his former thoughts about why Blaine had been there reoccurring in his mind.

"Kurt, you…" Blaine was suddenly interrupted by a burst of light. He squinted, looked up and realized that their movement had made the porch light switch on.

_shit. _Kurt was desperate for Blaine not to see his hair. It's not like Blaine was attracted to him as it is, but the fact that his hair looked like a nest made by Pavarotti made him feel worse about it. "Hey! Let's go take a walk! This porch is kind of…bright."

Kurt and Blaine made their way to the sidewalk. Blaine began to think that Kurt's nervousness was because he didn't want to tell Blaine that he didn't like Dalton. He started to think that Kurt probably didn't want to be around him anymore and that's why he hadn't responded when he had tried to get in touch with him. All of these thoughts changed Blaine's mood from nervous to depressed, expecting Kurt to "friend dump" him at any second.

"Like I was saying, you haven't been at school all week." said Blaine, "Like, you don't look sick. Where've you been? Did I do something? I mean, you didn't return any of my texts, Kurt. And it's just…ugh…I don't want you to...I just...I miss you, Kurt." _well said, idiot. whatever happened to calm, cool, collected, COURAGEOUS, Blaine? _

Kurt was sorry for Blaine almost instantly. Everything was so unintentional. Never once did he think that maybe Blaine missed him that week. He wasn't used to the idea that another guy would miss him. The concept was completely foreign to him. The words "I missed you" only came from relatives on holidays or from the girls at school after summer break.

They had walked to the end of the block and headed around the corner of his street. "Blaine, um, I don't know what to say." Kurt chuckled at the irony of the situation. By this point, Blaine was absolutely positive that Kurt had decided to leave Dalton for good. "My car's been really screwy this week. It broke down twice on my way to school. So my dad's been fixing it and I had no way of getting there. Plus Finn's had a stomach virus and I figured I could just stay home and take care of him instead of my Mom having to take off work."

_weird. _"Well what about your phone? I've been blowing it up since Monday" said Blaine.

"Yeah…Finn dropped it in a pot of soup…" explained Kurt, placing his hand on his raising eyebrows, then combing them through his hair.

"Um…what?" asked Blaine.

"My iPhone was sitting on top of the microwave because I was using it to read a recipe for chicken soup. Once I was done cooking, Finn went in to get some, and idiotically knocked the phone over. It fell, helplessly into the pot of hot liquid." Kurt grimaced as he thought about the fateful scene. "And that was the end of my faithful iPhone. She was young, so, so young."

Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled. Partially because he found it amusing, but mostly because it meant that Kurt wasn't mad at Blaine. Kurt was still his best friend and he planned for it to stay that way.

"Let it out, buddy" Blaine said sympathetically as he playfully patted Kurt's back, letting his hand linger on his shoulder blades for a couple of seconds. Even though it was a friendly gesture, his touch sent chills rushing all through Kurt's body.

Kurt looked back at Blaine and their eyes met for a moment. Blaine had been giving Kurt a friendly smile, but Kurt was sending a different expression towards Blaine. It was a smile, but not a true, joyful smile. It was as if he regretted something, or was disappointed in himself, but still happy. Blaine dismissed the look in Kurt's eyes as just _feelings _for his beloved iPhone.

Kurt closed his eyes and continued his dramatic monologue. "She served me well, through texts and long phone calls. She held my game of Angry Birds close to her heart. I'll never forget her, Blaine. She was the best phone I ever had. She was my first," Kurt forced a fake sniff through his nose and winced as he closed his eyes. "She was my first iPhone."

The boys continued to walk in silence around Kurt's block.

"So…funeral or memorial service?" Blaine chuckled. He was referencing a small dispute they had a while ago via text message about the expressions.

"Memorial service is just a term used for making the fact that you're going to a funeral less sad" said Kurt.

"No way! It's used for several reasons, not just because it makes things less miserable" replied Blaine

"Oh, I beg to differ…" answered Kurt. That sparked the argument up again as they each playfully guarded their own side. Before they knew it, the boys had walked full circle around the block. Both of them seemed to forget why they were walking around the neighborhood in the first place, falling into a trance of each other's company.

Kurt knew what he was feeling, because he had been feeling it for so long. But for Blaine, things were different. His fixation with Kurt was just starting to grow. He didn't realize that the confusing thoughts he had about him would lead to Blaine thinking about his best friend constantly.

Kurt and Blaine stood next to his mailbox, facing each other. The conversation topic had drifted away from funerals, and now they were talking about the appalling career of having to prepare dead bodies for wakes.

"The most repulsive part is that most of them are elderly. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love me some saggy boobs" said Kurt, trying to hold in a roar of laughter for the joke's effect.

Blaine kept his face straight, playing along with the gag. "Oh, yeah, definitely" Blaine said, trying to keep a convincing face. "Don't forget about the old man genitals."

"Even better!" Kurt exclaimed. Neither of them was able to hold it in any longer and they both simultaneously roared with laughter.

Near the end of their laughing fit Blaine looked up at Kurt, who had forgotten about his hair, which Blaine could now see perfectly from the porch light.

Blaine started to stare at Kurt's brown hair while Kurt declined from his laughter. Kurt didn't catch on to Blaine's daze until about thirty seconds after Blaine started looking at it. Kurt's cheeks instantly turned deep red as he covered his hair with his hands.

"No, don't!" Blaine reached out to grab Kurt's arm to stop him from hiding his hair. _It looks really cute like that. _

The thought sent a complete shockwave through Blaine's mind. He was so relieved that his thoughts hadn't slipped through his mouth and stayed inside his confused brain. He desperately wanted to think more about the flood of emotions that would follow that statement. But he wouldn't. He couldn't. After all, he was standing there, holding onto Kurt's arm. He had to move fast to get out of the situation he was in.

As soon as Blaine's hand touched Kurt's arm, his stomach filled to the brink with butterflies. Kurt wasn't used to being touched by Blaine at all. There he stood, with his right hand on top of his head and his left arm being held by Blaine's hand.

"It…it doesn't look that bad." Blaine stuttered out as he let go of Kurt's arm. "I mean c'mon, we all get bed-head, it's nothing to be afraid of!" Kurt didn't say anything; he just stared back at Blaine, mouth open from shock. "We're best friends! Dude, c'mon, if you get to see my drunk dance skills, then I at least get to see your bed head."

Kurt jumped out of his Blaine trance and back into reality.

"You're drunk dancing WAS pretty hilarious," said Kurt as he combed his right hand through his brown hair. Kurt tried to fight the urge to cover his head with his bathrobe. "But this has been thoroughly embarrassing."

"Speaking of embarrassing, I better get going. I'm sorry for showing up here out of the blue…so late…" said Blaine.

"Don't worry about it." said Kurt as he turned towards the door.

"Well I guess I'll see you Monday then." Blaine turned around and headed to his car.

"See you then." Kurt yelled from the door.

* * *

Kurt walked in the door to see Finn and Burt sitting on the couch.

"Kurt I wanna talk to you," said Burt.

"Yeah Dad?" replied Kurt, afraid he was going to say something about him and Blaine taking a walk outside at midnight. Kurt walked across the room, sat down on a recliner, and folded his legs.

"I've been thinking, about you driving to that Dalton place every morning. Wondrin' if it's right havin' you drive all of 2 hours just to get to school..." said Burt, looking Kurt in the eye.

Kurt was crossing his fingers, hoping that the words he's been dying to hear would come out of his father's mouth.

"…So, me and Carol have been talking about having you live in the dorms over at Dalton." Said Burt. Kurt's face lit up with excitement. Burt noticed his enthusiasm and chuckled "So tomorrow we're gonna move you into your dorm, so you'll be all set for Monday when school starts."

"YES! THANK YOU DAD!" Kurt exclaimed. _I'm going to be practically LIVING with Blaine Anderson! _

**So I figure that's a good place to leave you hanging. Do you like it? Because if you don't reply, well I probably won't write. So remember, the more you review, the quicker I'll write! Also, what do you want to see happen? Anything in particular? Any characters in particular? Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter! WOOT! **

Kurt had been lost in sleep when his roommates alarm had gone off. Kurt eyes jolted open at the unfamiliar sound. He looked around the room, remembering where he was and why he was there. Burt had drove Kurt down to Dalton the day before, and helped him move his stuff into his room. Once his mattress and clothes were in his room, Kurt fell on top of his bed, instantly fallen asleep on his new bed. He was extremely exhausted and had completely forgotten about a roommate, who by the way was not in the room at that time.

Kurt looked over to see another boy frantically tap his hand onto the desk next to his bed searching for his alarm clock. After about 10 seconds of searching, he found the obnoxious alarm and turned it off with a click. The curly haired boy then turned his head around to look at Kurt.

"Sorry – I forgot to turn it off for the weekend – my bad." Blaine said as he put his head back down on his navy blue pillow.

"Blaine? You're my roommate?" Kurt tried to not show his excitement too much. If Blaine ever found out how badly Kurt was in love with him it would make this whole room situation awkward. Not that Kurt wasn't incredibly used to awkwardness. Hell, he was gay; his whole life seemed to be one gigantic awkward moment. But even despite his best attempts to hide his enthusiasm, Kurt had a big silly grin on his face.

Blaine scooted in his bed, lying on his stomach and shifting his weight to his elbows and smiled at Kurt. "Well yeah, I guess I am" he said charmingly. Blaine chuckled to himself a little when he saw Kurt still in a collared shirt and jeans, and that he had slept on an exposed mattress all night. "I got back around eleven last night. I was finishing up my history essay in the library and…" Blaine's eyes closed. "…crap – its Monday isn't it."

Kurt giggled while he straightened up, sitting on his bed. "I was going to mention that." Kurt stood up from his white mattress and rubbed his eyes. "Sorry for not waiting last night – I kind of…collapsed in my bed as soon as my dad left. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

Blaine sat up in his bed "Don't worry about it. It was a nice surprise." He was still smiling Kurt, almost as brightly as Kurt was smiling at him. Blaine stared at Kurt for a while, almost like he was in a trance. Kurt broke off the stare, wondering what it was all about.

"Do you mind if I get ready? Or do you want to use the bathroom first?"

"Uh….no…no go ahead." Kurt strode towards the bathroom, picking up some of his bags of clothes with him.

"Nice hair" Kurt said, smirking as he walked into the bathroom.

Blaine sat in his bed, rubbing his eyes, wondering why he had been staring at Kurt. It wasn't the first time it had happened. In fact, he would find himself often staring at him in the middle of Warbler practice. Wes and Jeff had made fun of him, declaring that Blaine obviously had the "hots" for Kurt. He denied all their claims, saying that Kurt was his best friend. Was he falling Kurt? _No. No way, I wouldn't dare ruin our friendship like that. _Blaine's thought were interrupted by Kurt yelling from the bathroom.

"AH! MY HAIR! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Kurt's hair had extreme bed head, even worse that the other night when Blaine showed up at his door.

Blaine laughed and responded, "Oh come on! It isn't THAT bad! C'mon man, we're roomies! It's not like my hair looks any better!"

"Yeah but STILL!" Kurt muffled voice shot back the other room. Blaine gave up and let himself fall back on his bed and continue to rub his face with his hands.

_Love that Kid. _

* * *

The bell rang for Dalton's last period of the day. Blaine lingered in the classroom, talking to Wes and David.

"I heard that someone moved in your room last night. Is he new?" asked Wes.

"Yeah, I knew the whole room to yourself thing wouldn't last long. I might have killed you out of jealousy, Wes snores like a pig." David said while playfully pushing Wes's shoulder.

"Yeah, it's Kurt actually!" said Blaine as he began to slide his books into his shoulder bag. As soon as he said the word Kurt he heard a chorus of taunting "ooo's" coming from his two friends. "Guys, chill, we're friends. Calm down."

"Being roommates brings two people closer together ya know. You never know what can happen in a dorm." Wes winked at Blaine. Blaine responded by shoving Wes in the shoulder.

"Shut up." Blaine said sternly while he finished gathering the rest of his belongings.

"Ouch, Blaine that was a little cold. I didn't know you could be so defensive!" David joked.

"Yeah Blaine, that hurt me, right here…" Wes put a hand on his heart and gave Blaine his best puppy-eyed look. Blaine rolled his eyes. "But still, dude, Kurt's staying at Dalton! This is gonna be so fun! Now all of the Warblers live here so we rehearse literally whenever we want!" Wes started to get a little overexcited.

"More practice hours? Yippee" said David sarcastically. "Maybe I should go talk to Kurt about moving back to Lima…?" He joked as the three left the classroom and started down the hall towards the common room.

"Oh shut up," said Wes, giving David a little glare, "we probably won't practice more, but now we can easily give more impromptu performances. You know, those nursing homes are always glad to see our smiling faces."

"Ugh, I hate nursing homes" said David.

"Stop complaining" replied Wes, who was still glaring at David.

"They smell like old people!" said David.

"Really, Dave? Nice observation! Never would have guessed." Blaine said as he chuckled at David. "So Wes, what's on the agenda for practice today?"

"Well, I was thinking we try doing something different" said Wes.

"Like, how different exactly?" inquired Blaine, giving Wes a weird look. The three sat down on the circled couches in the Victorian common room. Both Blaine and David had fixed their attention on Wes, waiting for his to tell them.

"Hey! Let's go get some coffee!" said Wes.

"TELL US!" Blaine and David said in unison.

Wes started laughing. "I was thinking that we could do a Hawk Nelson song. I know it sounds a little weird, but I think we could actually make it sound really good."

Blaine and David both looked at each other with confused looks. "Hawk Nelson?"

* * *

Kurt walked into rehearsal and was greeted by tons of Warblers telling him how excited they were about him moving in to Dalton. They all had new sheet music in their hands and were looking through them with confused looks on their faces. Kurt grabbed some music and read the top of the paper. It read, "California" by Hawk Nelson.

"Califo—? " Before Kurt could inquire about the odd sound choice, Warblers started to harmonize, mimicking sounds of a guitar. Blaine then started to sing out.

_**I'm not falling for anymore of these tricks,  
I'm so tired of everything here,  
The sun is calling me to the west,  
Everyone's having fun out there,  
My bags are packed as I'm looking out the window,  
Everything is so outdated here,  
I wanna move west where the sun is shining,  
I want my friends to all be there,  
Woah, woah  
**_Kurt joined in on the whoa's that started right before the chorus. He was surprised at how good they sounded. Never in a million years would he have guessed that the Warblers would try a punk rock type of song. But here they were, belting out Hawk Nelson. Kurt joined Blaine on the chorus.

_**Let's pack up and move to California,  
She's got lots of friends out there,  
We'll never get bored cause we can go boardin',  
Let's let the sunshine take us there,**_

Here, Blaine started singing to Kurt, he wasn't sure why, but it felt right. And Blaine always went with his gut feeling when he was singing.

_**I'm tired of taking it slow,  
So tired but I'm not sleeping,  
I'm wired about to pick up my board,  
Cause we're all headed out for the weekend,**_

The Warblers got quiet and started a crescendo. Kurt loved this, they sounded awesome. And Blaine was singing to him which it THAT much better.

_**Let's pack up and move to California,  
Hop on board before we get older,  
Raise your hand and shout for California**_

**Come on,**  
**Come on,**  
**Come on,**

**Let's pack up and move to California,**  
**She's got lots of friends out there,**  
**We'll never get bored cause we can go boardin',**  
**Let's let the sunshine take us there,**

**_Come on,  
Come on,  
Come on,_**

**Let's pack up and move to California,**  
**She's got lots of friends out there,**  
**We'll never get bored cause we can go boardin',**  
**Let's let the sunshine take us there,**

**_Let's pack up and move to California,  
Hop on board before we get older,  
Raise your hands we're headed for the border,_**

**Come on,**  
**Come on,**  
**Come on**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So I basically LOVE Hawk Nelson so I thought I'd add that in there. I mean, I love Darren Criss about 10x more but I think it would be weird if I put one of his songs in here. Speaking of Darren, how amazing is he? I love him. Scratch that. I'm in love with him. But anyways, Blaine and Kurt are roommates. :D This chapter is a little racy, and I think I might change the rating to M later… do you guys think I should keep it T? If you don't please tell me. If you do…then tell me. And if you don't give a damn then tell me that too xD. So, without further adieu, here is Chapter 4 of Unexplainable Feelings. **

Kurt was on his way back to his room. He had a lot of work to do from the week before since he had "disappeared". He suddenly felt very, very thankful that he lived on campus instead of back in Lima. Those two hours that it took driving back would have been precious time he could have used to catch up on his work.

Kurt probably should have done it in the library, but that would mean that he would not be able to spend the rest of his night with Blaine. Even though he knew that they were roommates and would see each other all the time, this was an opportunity that he just couldn't pass up. When he got to his room, Kurt unlocked the door, and settled on his bed with his laptop and books.

About twenty minutes later, Blaine opened the door. "Hey!" he tossed his keys and bag on a desk and looked around the room. It was now free of duffel bags. A side of the room which was once empty was now filled with picture frames, a few posters, and some other personalized items. "Whoa, when did you get the chance to unpack your stuff?"

Kurt looked up from his notebook. "Oh, I came back during my free period and unpacked all my things…do you like it?" he tapped his pen to the side of his mouth.

"Yeah! It's awesome!" Blaine said while looking at a picture from a photo booth. It was of him, Rachel, and Mercedes doing various silly faces. He couldn't help but smile at a small photo of Kurt making a squishy face, and another of him doing the Lady Gaga claw pose. "You're so photogenic!"

"That's embarrassing." Kurt said as he quickly got up from the bed and tried to grab the picture away from him, realizing he forgot to hide the more "personal" photos. Blaine moved his hands quickly, and they both laughed as he played keep away. In a quick motion, Blaine put his arms around Kurt, holding it in his hands so that the photo was on the small of Kurt's back. He hadn't thought this action through, and Kurt was in complete shock at the position they were in. The feeling of Blaine's embrace sent chills all through him. He couldn't move. All he could do was stare into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine, oblivious to what he was doing, thought he found a clever spot to put the picture, not fully realizing just how close their faces were to each other. He had expected Kurt to jerk around or something. Maybe even try to reach around or…  
_Oh my god, what am I doing? _

Blaine finally snapped into reality and his cheeks immediately turned deep red with embarrassment. In an attempt to fix what he had done, Blaine changed his position to holding his hand far into the air to keep Kurt from grabbing it.

Kurt had stepped shyly away from Blaine, and looked up at Blaine's arm stretched out. He tried to give Blaine his best annoyed look, which didn't go very well considering his cheeks were bright red and his mouth was still wide open from shock.

"Really?" he reached up and grabbed the photo away with ease. "You're short." Kurt gave Blaine an evil grin, earning a charming smirk in response.

"Most ninjas are." Blaine said while stepping back and sitting on his bed. Kurt put the picture in a drawer in his desk. He took off his blazer and tie, folded them neatly, and climbed back onto his bed. They sat in silence for about five minutes. Blaine was texting and Kurt continued his work. "How are you doing without your phone?"

"Terrible" Kurt said, not looking up from his work. "I'm forcing Finn to buy me a new one. I've already left him several threatening wall posts on Facebook. I should have one by the end of the week."

"I see." Blaine nodded, sitting Indian style on his side of the room. A smile slowly started to appear on his face. "This is going to be awesome."

"What is?" Kurt said while looking up at Blaine.

"Sharing a room with you, of course." Kurt smiled, blushing. Blaine took off his blazer and tie. He unbuttoned the top buttons near his collar exposing his white tee underneath and casually leaned back on his pillow. He stared at the ceiling. "Sharing a room with my best friend." he repeated, sighing a sigh full of contempt. Kurt looked up at Blaine.

_Why does he have to be so gorgeous?  
_"Yeah, I'm pretty much the life of the party." Kurt closed his laptop and placed it with his books in a pile next to his bed. "As long as Barbra Streisand and Aretha Franklin are invited to the party as well." Kurt picked up his iPod and shifted through the songs, settling on his Broadway playlist. Ella Fitzgerald started to play.

"What did you think of the song we did in practice today?" Blaine continued to stare at the ceiling.

"It was an odd song choice, but we sounded surprisingly amazing."

"I know right! Hawk Nelson! Who'da thunk right?" Blaine sat up, flailing his hands as he talked. "When I first joined the Warblers I thought acapella only sounded good with oldies and ancient Broadway tunes. God, was I wrong."

"Yeah, I thought so too," Kurt crossed his legs, "until I saw first saw you guys doing Teenage Dream. It was pretty hot."

"Hot?" Blaine chuckled, smiling at Kurt.

"I mean like, cool, awesome."  
_…orgasmic even._

Kurt blushed at that last thought."It had a different kind of feel from New Directions. When the New Directions perform it's like we're coming to you, trying to get your attention. With you guys it's like you can get the audience to come to you, eager for more."

"So you DO like it here!" Blaine joked as he got up and looked through his dresser for something to change into.

"Oh no, I hate it, you guys make my ears bleed." Kurt said sarcastically as he watched Blaine pick out a dark brown v-neck, and a pair of faded men's skinny jeans. He started to unbutton his shirt when he noticed Kurt staring at him.

"…Should I go into the bathroom? Is this weird?" He wasn't able to read Kurt's expression.

_Oh my Gaga. I'm actually sharing a room with Blaine. He's changing in front of me. I might actually get to see him…shirtless. Did he just say something?  
_"Sorry, what?" said Kurt, finally breaking out of his daze.

"Are you cool with me changing in front of you?" Blaine said, giving Kurt a confused look.

"No – I mean yes! I – it's totally fine – go ahead." Kurt got up and looked through his own closet, trying not to stare at Blaine as he took the rest of his shirt off. Kurt's mouth parted slightly when he saw Blaine's figure out of the corner of his eye. It had always been concealed by his Dalton uniform. He had always imagined a strong physique underneath, but he didn't really know what it truly looked like. Blaine's biceps flexed as he pulled his fresh t-shirt over his head. Kurt realized that he was staring, and tried to pry his eyes off of Blaine's torso.

Then Blaine removed his belt and unbuttoned his pants. Kurt looked down at his own pants and realized they were starting to grow.  
_Holy shit, I've got to control myself._  
Kurt grabbed a towel and turned around. "I'm going to go take a shower!" He said eagerly, trying to cover up his nervousness. He walked as fast as he could towards the bathroom door. He couldn't help but look while he walked. He closed his eyes tightly as if to discipline himself. _You've got to stop this Kurt_

Once he was in the bathroom; he stripped himself of his clothes, and stepped into the shower. He gasped as the cold water hit his body, and from there tried to calm himself down.

* * *

Kurt stepped out of the shower, reaching for the towel he had brought in earlier. He could hear a guitar strumming from outside the door. He combed his wet hair down and reached for his clothes. "Oh no, my clothes" He whispered to himself. Kurt looked at himself in the mirror, and thought about what he could do next. He took a deep breath.  
_Why the hell not?  
_Kurt took the white towel and wrapped it around his waist, tying it in a knot at his hip.

* * *

Blaine was sitting on his bed, strumming his guitar. His laptop next to him displayed the tabs for "King of Anything" by Sarah Bareilles. He was playing with the chords, trying to figure out his own slower version of the song. He continued to lightly sing, somewhere in the middle of the song.

**You sound so innocent  
All full of good intent  
You swear you know best  
But you expect me to  
Jump up on board with you  
And ride off into…**

Blaine's singing was interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door. He kept strumming. He would have kept singing, but there was a lump in his throat, so he couldn't. Kurt glanced at him, cheeks burning red, as he made his way to his closet. Blaine watched Kurt from behind. He'd never seen him so exposed, so beautiful. He stared at him, admiring his porcelain skin and what he could see of his legs. Kurt turned around, moving to his dresser, giving Blaine a view from the front. Blaine was surprised to see small abs on the front of Kurt's body. He never really imagined that Kurt had any muscles at all. In fact, he quite a surprising amount of definition on his abdominals and on his arms. His eyes wandered from the top of Kurt's chest to the small trail of hair leading from below his belly-button to the top of the towel. Blaine stopped strumming.

"Do you work out?"

"Excuse me?" Kurt said softly, a bit taken back. He had felt Blaine's eyes on him the whole time, not sure what to do about the whole situation.

"Sorry – I have no filter." Blaine closed his eyes, lowered his head, and rubbed the back of his neck in shame.

Kurt looked down at the clothes in his hands. He had chosen his white bleached skinny jeans, a black polo, a grey vest, and a striped blue scarf. "– no it's alright" he said quickly, "I do, actually, when I can. How about you?" Kurt was equally as curious, especially after seeing Blaine without a shirt before.

"Three times a week." Blaine was beginning to sense the awkward silence present in the room and started to strum again.

"Hmm." Kurt sighed as he went back into the bathroom. He quickly got dressed, not wanting to be naked anymore than he already had. After another twenty minutes he was done blow-drying and hair-spraying his perfect hair.

* * *

When he opened the door again Blaine looked like he had been in deep thought. He had. He was trying to process all of his emotions in his head, but he wasn't getting very far. All that made sense that was the fact that Kurt was his best friend. He wanted things to stay that way, but he couldn't get the image of Kurt in a towel or the feeling of his arms around Kurt out of his head. It was like a tiny idea had been planted in his head which fed on everything he knew, infecting every thought he had. His stomach growled. He decided to think about it more in depth later.

"You wanna go get dinner?" Blaine asked. The Dalton cafeteria only served breakfast and lunch. Except for the barbeques that Dalton held on Sunday evenings, the boys were on their own for dinner during the week.

"Sure!" said Kurt, grabbing his shoes.

"Awesome. I'll ask Wes and Dave if they want to tag along." Blaine grabbed his phone and typed out a text. Kurt looked out the window at the setting sun.  
_This so beats living in Lima. _

**Ooof! There is a LOT of Klainey flirty stuff. Do you guys think this is getting to raunchy? Because I think it might be best that I change the rating to M. Is it necessary? I don't even know, I'm still vaguely new to this world of fan fiction. (: Well, till next time. Next chapter includes dinner, where things will probably happen. And I think I just might get Kurt drunk soon. I know, (: I'm crazy. **


	5. Chapter 5

**There we go! This story is now rated M. So from here things will probably get more…well…inappropriate. But yes, I have big plans for this story. Big, big plans. Twists and turns and Klaineness of course. Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews! Every time I get one it makes me want to jump back on the computer and start writing. So if you are in need of an update, let me know, because I will probably write 50% faster if you guys keep commenting. I love you all!  
P.S. I am completely in DEEP DEEP love with Darren Criss. All of the qualities that I've ever been attracted to in a man are packed so hard into him. He is so (for lack of a better word) supermegafoxyawesomehot. Amazing, amazing talent coming from this one. All my friends think I'm crazy, but I needed to voice my adoration for him somewhere. Now back to the story. **

Blaine was sitting in the driver's seat of his Nissan when his phone vibrated.  
_**Sorry for the wait, Dave hid my wallet. Hilarious right? We'll be down in a few. –Wes **_

"Looks like they're running a little late." Blaine said as he flipped his phone closed. "So, where do you want to eat?"

"Doesn't matter – you pick – since you're driving and all." Kurt, who was sitting in the passenger seat, flipped the mirror down from the top of the car and checked his hair. Blaine looked up at the sky, putting his phone in the compartment beside him.

"Oh my god." Blaine looked in front of him with complete awe. The Dalton parking lot was facing a large, grassy hill that stretched about a mile out. The last of the sun was parting from the horizon, leaving behind beautiful shades of orange, purple, and pink. There were light clouds littered across the sky, deepening the rays of light left by the sun.

"What? – Oh! Oh wow." Kurt gazed at the sight in front of him. An array of colors danced in front of their eyes. The light colors of the sun blended with a soft blue tone that got darker as evening came. About a minute passed by in silence as both of them fixed their eyes on the beautiful scene. Blaine's eyes traveled across the sky, and somehow found their way to Kurt's gaze.

His face was lit by the orange glow of the sky, his features were relaxed. He looked so calm. Normally, when Blaine looked at him, he was blushing or giving someone a certain look. But at that moment Kurt looked so serene, as if nothing in the world mattered. It was then that a small, unknown idea planted itself in Blaine's mind.  
_I want to kiss you._

Blaine could feel his heart start to beat faster, and faster. "Kurt?" He had uttered it so quietly that he didn't expect Kurt to hear him. Kurt turned his head in Blaine's direction; his eyes followed seconds after, not wanting to turn from the beauty of nature. Kurt's eyes skimmed Blaine's face, trying to read his expression. Blaine took a deep breath, trying to work up the courage to lean in, and kiss his best friend. Blaine slowly tried to close the space between them, but was interrupted by the back doors opening.

"Hey guys!" Wes and Dave opened the back doors of the car, climbing in. Blaine jerked back, his face had never been more pink. "Sorry to keep you guys waiting, Dave was busy being a douche." said Wes.

"Well I learned from the best." Dave said, pointing a hand towards Wes as he clicked his seat belt in. "Oh hey, look! A sunset! Oh darn, the sun's already down – looks like we missed the best part."

Kurt looked at Blaine, confused about what had just happened. Blaine purposefully looked forward and put the car in reverse, trying to ignore how hot his cheeks were at the moment. Kurt reached into his pocket, searching for a phone. Realizing that it was empty, he slouched in his seat and tried to think.  
_Did he just try to kiss me? No. No, Kurt. Shut up, he doesn't like you like that. _

"Hey let's go to the diner! I really want some soup." said Wes. He was always a backseat driver.

"Sounds good to me," said Blaine, he glanced toward Kurt. "Is that okay with you Kur—?" his voice squeaked. He cleared his throat, "Kurt?"

"Sounds great!" Kurt responded, trying to hide his disappointment in Blaine for not kissing him.

"Awesome!" Dave chimed in from the back. He reached forward, turning the radio on and changing the station.

"Make yourself at home, Dave!" Blaine chuckled as he pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

The four walked into Lucia's Diner around 8:30 PM. They stopped at the front podium and were greeted by a cheerful waitress who directed them to a table. They walked across the restaurant and set their menus on a booth. "Your waiter will be right with you." she said with a huge fake smile of her face. They thanked her as they settled into the seats and looked through the menus. Kurt and Wed sat on one side, while Dave and Blaine sat on the other.

"If they don't have French onion soup I'll probably cry." said a very serious David, looking through the menu.

"I'd like to see that." Blaine said, laughing to himself.

"I'll second that." Kurt chimed in, smiling at Blaine.

"We watched 'Marley and Me' yesterday, believe me, his crying is not pretty." said Wes. Dave shot Wes a death glare while Kurt and Blaine laughed. About five minutes passed by and their waiter walked up to the table.

"Hello! My name is Tom, I'll be your server for tonight." Tom was a very handsome, tall, brunette who looked like he could still be in high school. He glanced at everyone at the table, stopping at Blaine. The waiter was looking Blaine up and down, a smirk forming on his face. Blaine looked up and met the waiter's eyes.

Kurt noticed Tom's interest in Blaine and paid close attention to Tom.  
_Is he gay? _

"Oh my god! I love your hair!" Tom exclaimed.

_Yep, definitely gay. _

Blaine looked back down at his menu. "Oh, you know, I try." Blaine responded, slightly blushing. He looked up again and smiled a bright smile towards Tom, looking interested.

Kurt watched as the two went back and forth, talking about Blaine's hair and his other qualities. They seemed to be completely oblivious of everyone else at the table.  
_Is Blaine seriously interested in this guy?  
_Wes, Dave, and Kurt looked at each other, confirming that Blaine was obviously interested in this 'Tom' character. Kurt raised his eyebrow in jealousy of Tom, wishing he would just take their orders and go away. Eventually he did, but he came back more than enough times. Him and Blaine flirted with each other all throughout dinner, and Kurt couldn't stand it.

* * *

After they ate, Tom placed the bill on the table, winking at Blaine. Kurt rolled his eyes when he saw Blaine blush yet again. The four boys put a cooperative wad of calculated bills in the center of the table. Blaine was all too eager to go the cash register to pay for their meal. He grabbed the bundle of bills, and walked toward Tom, who was behind the register. Kurt watched as they exchanged numbers. His heart sank into his stomach.  
_Screw you, Tom. _

The boys left the restaurant and headed towards Blaine's car. Wes and Dave were teasing Blaine about his obvious love connection with their waiter.

"Jesus, Blaine! I was surprised you guys didn't start making out in the bathroom!" said Dave.

Blaine blushed. "We should've. God, he was hot."

Kurt felt like punching something. "We certainly know how you feel about him, Blaine, you two flirted like a couple of hormonal twelve year-olds."

"Really?" said Blaine, giving Kurt a weird look. "I doubt that."

"No really. It was nauseating at times." said Wes.

"Amen." replied Kurt.

"Hallelujah!" exclaimed David. The three others stopped and gave Dave a disapproving look.

"Never again." Blaine said as he got into the front seat of his Nissan. He started the car and they drove off singing along to the radio. Blaine knew that Kurt was annoyed with him. It probably wasn't right to be throwing himself all over Tom after what had happened in the car earlier that night. But the more Blaine thought about getting romantic with Kurt, the more scared he became of losing him. He knew that he wouldn't be able to trust himself when around Kurt. He hoped that pursuing Tom would help ease his attraction for Kurt. Plus, he really did think that Tom was cute.

* * *

When they got back to Dalton, Kurt left the car as quickly as he could, trying to get some alone time. Everything that had happened that day was so overwhelming and he hadn't had a chance to sort it all through in his head. Blaine had sent him so many mixed signals during the day, he just didn't know what he wanted from him anymore. Kurt walked briskly down the long hallways of Dalton, trying to get to the dormitories. Clips of Blaine and Tom flirting replayed in his head, and Kurt's eyes started to water.

"HEY KURT! WAIT UP." Blaine called from behind Kurt.

_God! Why won't he just leave me alone? _

Kurt quickly took the end of his scarf and dabbed away the tears in his eyes. He turned around to see Blaine running towards him. When Blaine caught up with Kurt, he looked at his face and became worried.

"What's wrong? Your eyes are really red." Blaine said curiously.

_Wow, you really are clueless.  
_Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes for a moment. "I'm just tired," Kurt lied "it's been a really long day." He did his best to keep a straight face, desperate to hide his emotions from Blaine.

"Are you sure that's all?" Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's upper arm to comfort him.

"I'm positive."

"Well it is pretty late. C'mon, let's get you back to our room." Blaine put an arm around Kurt's shoulders and they started walking towards the dorms together. When they got to the dorm, Kurt quickly grabbed his pajamas out of his dresser and went into the bathroom. He went through his skin care routine with a little more violence than usual, chucking a bottle cap every now and then in anger. He only got angrier when he heard Blaine start to sing to himself from the other room.

**Set me free, leave me be**

**I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity**

**Here I am, and I stand so tall**

**Just the way I'm supposed to be**

_Oh shut up Blaine! If anyone should be singing that song tonight it's me. You have no right to the musical styling of Sara Bareilles right now. God! You're so inconsiderate!  
_Kurt put his pajamas on and went back into the dorm. Blaine was laying in his bed with his laptop open in front of him. "Night Blaine." Kurt said while turning the light off and climbing into his own bed.

"Do you mind the light from the laptop? Because if it's too bright I can put it away."

"It's fine Blaine." Kurt grunted while pulling his covers over him.

"Goodnight Kurt, sweet dreams." Kurt shut his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

_Kurt grimaced as he slammed against the lockers. The pointed ends of the metal vents in the locker doors crashing against his skin. The hallways were empty except for two boys standing over his curled body. They shouted the ghastly word over and over again. FAGGOT, FAGGOT, FAGGOT. They began kicking him, over and over. He wanted to scream, but nothing escaped his lips. The kicking finally stopped. He felt a disturbing, all too familiar voice come close to his ear. "You're MY little faggot."_

"NO!" Kurt woke up with a jolt as he sat up in his bed. He was in a cold sweat, breathing heavily.

"Kurt, what's wrong – what's going on?" said Blaine, panicking a little.

"I – I had a night – I had a nightmare" Kurt was breathing like mad, trying to get the words out. Blaine moved off his bed, where the laptop was still open. It was 1:30 AM. He sat next to Kurt and held him tight in his arms

"Shh – it's gonna be okay – it was just a dream." Blaine traced soothing patterns into Kurt's back with his thumb.

"It was – Karofsky" Kurt clenched his eyes closed, letting the tears fall. He let Blaine hold him while he cried.

**Angsty! I'll leave you here for now. Sorry all you Klaine lovers, I had to add some plot spice to the story. But don't worry (: you'll get your lovin later on. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that the new chapter took a while guys. I've been really busy with weddings and schoolwork and such. And then the only free time I got I used to watch "Starship". I regret nothing by the way; Joey Richter and Dylan Saunder's amazing voices come first. **

They stayed like that for a while. Blaine held tight to Kurt, letting his shirt catch his tears untill they stopped flowing. Blaine started to fall asleep while holding Kurt close. Kurt wanted to sleep as well, but he was afraid that the same images would come back to him in his sleep. He sat under Blaine's arm for what seemed like an hour, absorbing his wonderful scent and enticing warmth. He closed his eyes tight as he wrapped his mind around the fact that Blaine was holding him, loving him. His senses became completely filled with Blaine, and he unwillingly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Blaine's eyes opened around 5 AM. He squinted he lifted his head off the crook of his arm, reminding himself where he was. He was lying down on his side, with his legs askew and his feet near the side of Kurt's bed. Kurt was facing him, asleep, with his head resting about an inch away from Blaine's chest. Their legs were tangled with each other's by the end of the bed. Blaine looked at Kurt's face, which had the same peaceful expression that he had the day before in his car. The end of Blaine's mouth twisted into a smirk as he looked down at Kurt. He lowered his head, placed a soft kiss on Kurt's temple, and closed his eyes to fall back asleep.

* * *

The alarm clock rang obnoxiously at 6 AM. Blaine's eyes jerked open. He looked down; Kurt had an arm wrapped around Blaine's side, with his face resting against his chest. Blaine got up off the bed, trying his best to not wake him up. Kurt, being in a deeper sleep, took a little bit longer to awaken. His eyes opened slowly as he stretched his arms and legs, rubbing his eyes with his fists. Blaine rushed to the other side of the room to shut the alarm off, tripping over his shoe on the way. Kurt chuckled to himself.

"That's what you get for not picking them up." Kurt smiled as he pushed himself off of his side, sitting on the bed.

"Hey! You're not the neatest person in the world ya know. I almost died last night tripping over your bottle caps in the bathroom." Blaine slammed his hand on the clock, sighing as he let himself collapsed on top of his own bed. Kurt remembered how he had flung the bottle tops in anger the night before. He reminded himself of Tom, and Blaine's unhindered attraction towards the waiter. Kurt got up from his bed, and grabbed his Dalton uniform from his drawers. He headed towards the bathroom, then turned around.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you – for last night."

Blaine got up from his bed and walked towards Kurt. "Don't worry about it." Blaine pulled Kurt into a warm embrace "You mean a lot to me–Kurt."

"You do too" Kurt's voice cracked a little.

"Are you alright?" Blaine pulled away from Kurt, looking into his eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm okay."

"You know you can talk to me, right?" Blaine tightened his grip around Kurt's shoulders. "About anything."

Kurt hugged Blaine again, closing his eyes as he held tight to his friend. "Yes I know – thank you," Kurt lied as he breathed in deeply. Honestly, he could care less about Karofsky. The nightmare hurt him, but it was nothing more than a nightmare. Kurt wasn't a child, he understood the difference between reality and his imagination. But all he wanted to do that moment was tell Blaine how much he loved him, how much he wanted him. He knew he could trust Blaine, but he couldn't tell him how he felt about him. This relationship meant too much to him to throw away. If he put his true feelings out there, everything would change. Having someone that knows what you're going through, someone who you can look up to, is more important and to have a face to kiss or a body to hold. "I love you, Blaine"

"I love you too, Kurt.

* * *

"Mr. Hummel, do you have those assignments that you missed last week finished?" Mrs. Daley leaned against her desk as the rest of the boys continued to shuffle out of the room. The bell had just rung and Kurt was still finishing up the last question on his worksheet.

"Oh! Yeah, hold on." He quickly scribbled the last answer in his notebook, and reached for his bag. He pulled out a small package of papers labeled _History Essay_. "I finished it last night in my dorm, it was actually quite easy."

"You live here in the Dalton dorms? I thought you drove home every night." She took the papers out of his hands, looking through the stapled pages.

"Actually, I moved in late Sunday night." Kurt closed the books open on his desk and slipped them into his bag.

"Oh, that's nice. How are you liking it?"

"It's – exciting." Kurt said while he lifted the strap to his shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mrs. Daley."

"Bye, Kurt." Kurt left the room. He heard his name being called and turned around. Jeff was walking fast to catch up with him.

"Hey Kurt! Where've you been? I heard you moved in!" said Jeff in an excited voice. "That's so awesome, man!"

"Yeah I did! Sunday night." Kurt smiled back at Jeff politely.

"We should totally hang out more now that you're here. I mean you always had to leave as soon as Warbler practice was over. Now you have all the time in the world! So, do you want to get coffee after practice tomorrow?"

"That would be great, Jeff!" Kurt's eyes widened slightly. _Oh wait, he I hope he doesn't think this is a date. _

"Fantastic! So – the Lima Bean around – erm – 5-ish?"

"Um – sounds good." said Kurt, unsure of himself.

"Awesome, see you then, buddy!"

_Oh thank God. _

* * *

Kurt was the last to walk into practice, again. He settled his bag on a chair next to Blaine and sat down.

"Good! Everyone's here!" Wes picked up a stack of music from an elegant table in the corner of the room. He began skipping around the room as he handed them out. Wes was always over-excited when it came to new pieces. He bounced over to Blaine and Kurt and handed them their copies.

"More new music?" said Kurt as he glanced through the pages.

"I'm on a roll, aren't I?" said Wes with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh my god I love this song!" Blaine said quite loudly when he was handed the sheet music.

"Joe Brooks? Never heard of him." Kurt raised his eyebrow.

"He's English, and he's awesome." Blaine jumped up, ready to sing. "Okay tenors, do your thing!"

The sound of "doo doo's" filled the room. Everyone started to get into the rhythm of the beat, and soon they were all looking to Blaine to start singing.

**Now, I don't know much,  
But the one thing I do  
Is that love, love's hurts all who've touched  
Her jealous roots  
And you're the flower in a bed where I'm born to lose**

Kurt and rest of the Warblers improvised a beautiful harmony that went perfectly with Blaine's voice.

**Oh I, oh I, oh I, I  
I need exception from the rules of attraction  
'cause I really, really, really can't accept them  
You're so above me in the measure of beauty  
And I don't think it's fair that that should stop me  
I know that you'll never see  
The heart that beats underneath  
That's why I need exception from the rules of attraction  
When it comes to you**

The Warbler's had let Blaine sing most of the lyrics by himself, only supporting him by ooo's aah's and doo's. The song was really soulful, and it wouldn't sound right if all the Warblers sang all the words. But the way their voices blended in the background made the whole thing sound beautiful. Blaine couldn't help but smile at how good they were.

**Lies feed from lust  
And its poisonous fruit  
And baby, you  
You can't help but love  
Its shallow juice  
There's so much you'll never see 'cause you can't see through**

**Oh I, oh I, oh I, I**  
**I need exception from the rules of attraction**  
**'cause I really, really, really can't accept them**  
**You're so above me in the measure of beauty**  
**And I don't think it's fair that that should stop me**  
**I know that you'll never see the heart that beats underneath**  
**That's why I need exception from the rules of attraction**  
**When it comes to you**  
**Oh, when it comes to you**

The musical interlude came and Blaine adlibbed through the music. The harmonies that the rest of the Warblers were making were amazing. Wes wore a huge grin on his face from finding another Warbler hit. Blaine had tapped into his emotional singing quality. He was belting out notes with his eyes closed; fists clenched, and feet stomping. Kurt could do nothing but admire his talent from afar while he harmonized with the rest of the group. He didn't know how much longer he could pretend to not be in love with Blaine Anderson.

**Don't you know the path you're on is paved  
With all the hearts you've been leaving broken and bleeding, ah  
And can't you see the life you're living only ends  
With lying and cheating, hurt and deceiving  
Oh yeah, yeah, yeah**

Kurt was pretty sure that he had a music orgasm. Blaine's voice was so breathtaking, and the emotion he showed was overwhelming for Kurt. He wanted Blaine to be his so bad. He needed Blaine to love him back. He needed Blaine to _need _him back. The song was pretty much describing Kurt's situation. He needed an exception to the rules of attraction when it came to Blaine. And if Blaine was going to chase after Tom then Kurt's heart will definitely be left broken and bleeding. He watched Blaine sing, wishing that he could be at least a little bit less clueless.

**Oh, when it comes to you  
Oh I, oh I, yeah**

* * *

After picking up a cheap temporary phone from the store, Kurt and Jeff walked into the Lima Bean and walked up to the short line next to the counter.

"So what made you decide to move in?" Jeff reached into his back pocket for his wallet, while scanning the coffee menu.

"You mean besides the fact that the drive to Lima is two hours?" Kurt chuckled.

Jeff smiled at Kurt. "You know what I mean, Kurt. You drove back and forth here for four months! Something must have clicked in that silly head of yours."

"Well, I missed that whole week of school just because my car was in the shop. And my dad already felt bad for making me drive here every day, especially since I have to pay for gas myself. We made an agreement that I would pay half the dorm fees, which are surprisingly a lot cheaper than gas. So I now live at Dalton, and I give the crappy economy all the credit."

"Yeah, the gas prices suck, even though I haven't been affected by the economy too much."

"You're filthy rich, I presume." The two boys took a step forward towards the register. Kurt looked down at the Dalton blazer he was wearing. It practically screamed 'rich kid'.

"Kind of, my dad owns a couple of Apple stores and other restaurants." said Jeff, shrugging his shoulders and slipping his hands in his pockets.

Kurt let out a short laugh. "My father owns a car garage."

"Can I have who's next please?" said an exhausted barista from the other side of the counter.

"Oop! I guess that's me." Jeff scurried forward to order his coffee.

Once Kurt and Jeff got their coffees, they settled into a small booth near the window of the café. They talked about their families, and where they went before they came to Dalton. Kurt told Jeff stories about New Directions and the relentless Rachel Berry. Jeff told Kurt about the middle school he went to before Dalton, and how he managed to sneak his dog into class with him. The conversation went on and Jeff told Kurt about his girlfriend and explained how he decided that he was bisexual. Kurt simply declared that Jeff was either extremely confused or just plain greedy. After about forty-five minutes, Kurt casually glanced across the coffee shop and saw the back of a head that looked a lot like Blaine's. He squinted to see who Blaine was sitting with and he gritted his teeth when he recognized the face.

Jeff became aware of Kurt's stare and turned around. "Who is it? What are you looking at – oh hey! It's Blaine! Who's that guy he's with?"

"That 'guy' is a monotonous idiot named Tom." Kurt raised his eyebrow and put two fingers to his temple.

Jeff turned back around, facing Kurt. "Do I detect some jealousy?"

Kurt stared at Jeff, not agreeing with what he said but not expelling it either.

"Oh my god! You like Blaine, don't you!" Jeff said, leaning in closer to Kurt, his smile brightening.

"No! I never said that I liked Blaine!" _It's more like in love with… _"Did you ever stop to think that maybe I just really don't like the Tom character?" Kurt blurted accusingly at Jeff.

"Okay, fine! What don't you like about him?"

"Well – he uh – he has a stupid haircut!" Kurt tried to find reasons to hate the guy. _There has to be something, right? _

"Oh please Kurt, there is nothing wrong with the 'Ryan Seacrest' hairdo. Admit it, you've got it hot for Blaine Anderson."

Kurt grunted as he buried his face in his palms. He waited a moment before talking in a low voice (well, low for Kurt, voice). "He couldn't keep his stupid eyes off of Blaine the other night. And he practically threw himself all over him verbally. He's a slut." Kurt mumbled from behind his hands.

"First of all, it's hard to understand you with your hand in your face. And second, don't you think that's a little harsh?"

"Not at all. Blaine flirts with me all the time. He knows how I feel about him." Kurt was using his annoyed tone.

"So you told him?"

"Told him what?"

"You told Blaine how you felt about him?"

"Well – no – but–"

"Then you have no business being mad at Blaine for being with Tom." Kurt let out an angry grunt as he lowered his head. He knew Jeff was right, but he didn't want to hear it right now. His pre-paid phone vibrated in his pocket, and he pulled it out hastily.

_**Can we have a sleepover at my house this weekend? I thought we could have a special guest join us. And by special guest I mean whatever's left of my gay dad's liquor cabinet. –Rachel **_

Kurt smiled and quickly typed out a reply.

_**I think that might be exactly what I need. I'll be there. –Kurt**_

**Klaine's coming soon. I promise. Don't give up hope! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey readers! Well, the past couple of chapters were kind of totally spontaneous. I was just kind of winging it. Well now I finally have a sense of what I'm going to do with this story, and I think you guys'll like it. But really, your reviews are my own personal drug and I love every one of them. Also, sorry for the lack of M-ness, I know it's what people want but it's kind of hard to write in without being too inappropriate. I have a feeling this chapter will be a long one… so you never know…maybe someone will pop a boner xD yes. I'm absolutely nuts. Well here goes nothing…**

Blaine was relaxing on his bed with his feet stretched out, and his back on the headboard. His brownish-black guitar rested on his upper thigh as he picked through the strings. He had been staring at his feet for some time now, waiting for Kurt to walk in the room. He looked up at the clock, the neon blue lights beamed the numbers 11:00. _Where is he? _His eyes darted down when he saw his phone light up next to him.

_**Hey ;) what's up? –Tom **_

Blaine had texted him about two minutes ago out of pure boredom. He had just finished a solo jam session in room. He had played every song he knew, even the lullabies he learned when he first was taught how to play. After that he played his own soft version of 'What the Hell' by Avril Lavigne. For some reason the lyrics reminded him of Tom, so he spontaneously texted him saying "Hey man!" He was going to hold off talking to Tom till after he consulted Kurt, but just talking wouldn't hurt, right?

_**Not much, just playin a little guitar –Blaine **_

He put then phone down and slid onto his back, with only his head on his headboard. He closed his eyes as he played a relaxing chord progression.

* * *

Kurt dropped his head onto the book in front of him in frustration. It was 11:30 on a Thursday night and he was _still _in the Dalton library. He opened his eyes to face the Shakespeare in front of him. Kurt breathed in deeply and tried to give himself a pep talk. _No biggie, just two more pages. Two more pages Kurt, and then you can go back to your room. What's in your room Kurt? A nice warm bed. That's what's in your room – no English essays, just your bed, and Blaine – Blaine – changing in front of me. Blaine changed in front of me the other day. Wow. I wish I could kiss him. Oh god, it would be so nice – running my fingers through his hair – his brilliant, gorgeous hair. I bet it's soft. It has to be. I wonder what kind of conditioner he uses. _Concentrating on Shakespeare was obviously not one of Kurt's strong attributes. He loved to read it, but he hated writing about it. You can only think about Hamlet so much before Hamlet starts to become incredibly repetitive and boring.

It took Kurt another ten minutes to stop thinking about Blaine, and another forty-five after that to finish the paper. He closed his laptop and books, staring into the empty library before him. Drowsiness swept over his body as he sat and stared into space with wide eyes. After a moment he snapped out of his daydream (well, night-dream) and quickly stood up, putting his laptop and books under his arm. He walked out of the library and into the dark school hallway. The scene was critically eerie, being alone in a Victorian style building after dark. He walked quickly into to the main foyer, not wanting to be in the pitch black corridor longer than he had to be. He walked up the winding staircase, looking up through the sunroof. The stars shined brightly against the deep black Ohio sky. Kurt had never been here after dark and he couldn't help but stop and admire the architecture. He looked down to the bottom of the steps, remembering the day he had come to spy on the Warblers. He stared at the exact spot where he first saw Blaine, and smiled at the memory. _Teenage Dream. _The tune played in his head and he began to hum along has he left the foyer and entered another dark hallway.

Kurt finally reached the Dalton dormitories and was relieved to find that they left the hallway lights on after midnight. The dorm hallways were extremely long. If the lights had not been on Kurt would have surely abandoned his dignity and run down the hallway like a scared little girl. He turned a corner and saw Wes, half naked, banging on a door. Kurt stopped walking and raised his eyebrow, mouth dropping open a little. Wes looked back at Kurt, his cheeks slightly turning red.

"He locked me out! The bastard locked me out!" Wes spun around and continued to pound on the door. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" Kurt could hear Dave giggle from the other side of the door.

"Why did you come out here in the first place?" Kurt stepped closer, Wes squatted down and looked through the keyhole.

"I'M NOT RETARDED, DAVE – I CAN SEE YOU." shouted Wes, with his eyes glued to the small hole. "The little shit – I went to get my extra blanket out from my car and I came back to this. DAVE, I SWEAR ON ALL THINGS HOLY, IF YOU DO NOT OPEN THIS DOOR I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE MISERABLE." Kurt laughed to himself as he watched Wes's spaz attack. Wes was about to scream another insult when a gold key was slid under the door. He quickly grabbed it off the ground and shoved it in the keyhole. He opened the door, slid inside, and slammed the door in an instant. Kurt giggled as he heard the yelling and fumbling from the other side.

* * *

Kurt slid his key inside the door and stepped inside. He noticed that Blaine was sleeping and closed the door quietly, not wanting to wake him up. He put his bag on the chair next to his desk, took off his blazer and tie, and unbuttoned his shirt. He looked back at Blaine, who still had a guitar resting on top of him. _Only Blaine could fall asleep holding a guitar. _He stepped towards the bed, gently picked up Blaine's guitar, and put it carefully back in the case in the corner. He grabbed a folded blanket from the end of his bed, and tenderly laid it across Blaine. He swept some curls out of Blaine's face and smiled. If the man he was in love with didn't love him back, at least they were still roommates.

Kurt turned around, pulling his shirt off to reveal his bare chest underneath. He ran his hand through his hair for a moment, stretching. Then he unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants, leaning down to push them off.

"What – no goodnight kiss?"

Kurt was shocked by Blaine's sudden voice and lost his balance. He fumbled onto the floor, taking a desk chair down with him. Blaine sat up, laughing at the sight in front of him. Kurt was sprawled on the floor, in his boxers, with his pants around his ankles.

"Please, just kill me now." Kurt's face turned deep red as he kicked his pants off and sat up.

"I wouldn't dare end your life, Kurt" Blaine was still laughing from his bed. "Why would I kill someone who tucks me in so nicely?"

"Who falls asleep while playing the guitar?" Kurt defended, standing and dusting himself off.

"The musically gifted, that's who." Blaine was still smiling. He found himself staring at Kurt's half nakedness.

"—Do you mind?" Kurt said while picking out some pajamas. "Wouldn't want Tom to get jealous."

Blaine furrowed his brow at Kurt's comment. _What's that supposed to mean? _"One – me and him aren't even together – yet – and two – you're ten times more important than him to me."

Kurt pulled his pair of sweatpants up to him waist and looked back at Blaine. He gave him a small smile. "Really?"

"Really. Well I mean I've only known him for like what – two days – and I've talked to him like maybe twice. And if he ever said anything bad about you, he would be gone like that." Blaine snapped his fingers in demonstration.

"Thanks" Blaine's words had made Kurt feel so extraordinarily loved, even if they would never be more than friends.

"Actually, I was hoping I could talk to you about him." Blaine sat up, hesitating to speak. "I think I'm going to ask him out on a date."

"Oh." His heart sank into the bottom of his stomach and he stared at the floor. Kurt didn't know what to say. He pulled a t-shirt over his head and sat on his bed.

"Do you think I should?" Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, the ones that remained fixed on the floor.

"Go for it" Kurt said dishonestly, "I mean I have nothing against the guy," Kurt forced out a smile. "He seems great!" _Lies, all lies. Why am I doing this to myself? Why don't I just tell him? What the fuck is wrong with me? _

"For real? I mean you don't have any reasons that I shouldn't I shouldn't ask him out?" Blaine searched Kurt's eyes. They were glossy and he could tell that he was lying. Why wouldn't he just tell him how he really felt?

"Not that I can think of." _Besides the fact that I'm head over heels in love with you. _Kurt turned off the light next to his bed and slipped under his covers. He laid on his side facing Blaine and closed his eyes. "Night." _I've blown it, completely blown it. Any chances I had with Blaine are completely gone. Why can't I go after the one thing I want the most? What is so damn scary about everything I've ever wanted? _A small tear snuck from the edge of his eye and disappeared into the pillow under it.

Blaine reached for the phone sitting on his bed.

_**I didn't know you played guitar. That's super amazing. I'm terrible with instruments myself, I'm tone deaf and basically have no sense of rhythm. Thank god for my good looks, right lol. –Tom**_

Blaine stared at his phone for a good three minutes before typing out a reply.

_**Are you free tomorrow night? –Blaine **_

His phone lit up again not even a minute later.

_**Yep! ;) -Tom**_

Blaine looked up at Kurt, who was still trying to get comfortable under his sheets. He had tried to make some sort of progress with Kurt, but Kurt made it impossible. Maybe the things he felt for Kurt were universal, maybe they applied to any gay guy. Maybe, just maybe, Blaine would eventually feel the same exact things that he felt for Kurt for Tom. Well, if he didn't try, he would never know. Better safe than sorry.

_**Do you want to go see a movie? Maybe we can get a bite to eat beforehand. –Blaine **_

But Blaine still wanted to try something. He turned off his desk light and sat on his bed, staring at a frame on the wall. "So – no goodnight kiss?"

_How about goodnight make out session? _"Goodnight, Blaine." A small fragment of a smile somehow found its way to Kurt's lips.

Kurt had his eyes closed and didn't see Blaine as he got up from his bed and make his way towards Kurt's. He didn't hear Blaine kneel down next to his bed, and he didn't feel his breathe as he slowly crept closer. Blaine placed a smooth, chaste kissed on Kurt's lips, lingering there for a few moments. Kurt was extremely stunned, however his eyes remained closed and he didn't pull away. His heart beat seemed to triple every second that Blaine's lips stayed on his. The kiss stayed light, their mouths barely touched. Blaine pulled away, breathing deep. Kurt's eyes finally opened, meeting Blaine's own hazel and green eyes.

"Goodnight Kurt." Blaine whispered as he watched Kurt's eyes, a few inches away. He placed another kiss on Kurt's forehead, this time being very quick. Blaine went back to his bed, sliding under his blanket. Kurt didn't even know what to think.

_**Yes! –Tom **_

_**Great, it's a date then. –Blaine **_

* * *

The next morning Kurt and Blaine did not speak to each other. Blaine got showered and dressed as quickly as possible, not wanting to get in Kurt's way. And Kurt went through his morning routine avoiding Blaine. They had three classes together, and they seemed to go throughout the day without having a real conversation with each other. The day went by awkwardly and things that should have been said were never voiced. The afternoon rolled around, and it was time for Warbler practice. Blaine was thirty minutes late. The Warblers had been practicing the new song for the day and already had the parts down.

"So sorry I'm late Wes, I just sort of lost track of time and –"Blaine rushed into the room, putting his shoulder bag on the floor next to a couch.

"Don't sweat it – it actually gave us some time to go over the harmonies." Wes said giving Blaine the sheet music.

"Suck up" muttered someone from the back of the room. Wes turned around and shot a glare behind him. Then he turned around again.

"Do you know it?"

"Sure do!"

"Awesome. Let's go!"

The warblers mimicked short piano hits, filling the room with sound.

**Watching me like you never watch no one  
Don't tell me that you didn't try and check out my bum  
Cause I know that you did  
Cause your friend told me that you liked it**

**Gave me those pearls and I thought they were ugly**  
**Though you try to tell me that you never loved me**  
**I know that you did**  
**'Cause you said it and you wrote it down**

**Dancing at discos**  
**Eating cheese on toast**  
**Yeah you make me merry make me very very happy**  
**But you obviously, you didn't want to stick around**

**Dancing at discos**  
**Eating cheese on toast**  
**Yeah you make me merry make me very very happy**  
**But you obviously, you didn't want to stick around**

**So I learnt from you**  
**Do do do da do do do do do da do do do do do da do**  
**So I learnt form you**  
**Do do do da do do do do do da do do do do do da do**

Blaine sang his part alone, except for the "do do do da do do's" and "I can be alone's" that came every once in a while. Kurt thought that the Blaine show concept was getting old. The harmonies were very repetitive and a little part of Kurt wished he was back at New Directions, where you got your spot to shine in the sun at least once in a while. Here at Dalton, all the boys were in the shade while Blaine got his daily overdose of vitamin D.

**I can be alone, yeah  
I can watch a sunset on my own  
I can be alone, yeah  
I can watch a sunset on my own  
I can be alone  
I can watch a sunset on my own**

**I can be alone, yeah**  
**I can watch a sunset on my own**  
**I can be alone, yeah**  
**I can watch a sunset on my own**  
**I can be alone**  
**I can watch a sunset on my own**

**Sitting in restaurants**  
**Thought we were so grown up**  
**But I know now that we were not the people**  
**That we turned out to be**

Blaine tried to sing to Kurt, to maybe give him one last chance to tell him his feelings before his date later. But as Blaine kept singing the song, he realized that maybe this wasn't the best song to free Kurt's feelings. So he decided to sing to Wes and Jeff instead. They playfully sang back their harmonies at him.

**Chatting on the phone  
Can't take back those hours  
But I won't regret  
'Cause you can grow flowers  
From where dirt used to be**

**Dancing at discos**  
**Eating cheese on toast**  
**Yeah you make me merry make me very very happy**  
**But you obviously, you didn't want to stick around**

**Dancing at discos**  
**Eating cheese on toast**  
**Yeah you make me merry make me very very happy**  
**But you obviously, you didn't want to stick around**

**So I learnt from you**  
**Do do do da do do do do do da do do do do do da do**  
**So I learnt from you**  
**Do do do da do do do do do da do do do do do da do**

**I can be alone, yeah**  
**I can watch a sunset on my own**  
**I can be alone, yeah**  
**I can watch a sunset on my own**  
**I can be alone**  
**I can watch a sunset on my own**  
**(Do do do da do do do do do da do do do do do da do)**

**I can be alone, yeah**  
**I can watch a sunset on my own**  
**I can be alone, yeah**  
**I can watch a sunset on my own**  
**I can be alone**  
**I can watch a sunset on my own**  
**(Do do do da do do do do do da do do do do do da do)**

Kurt was in the dorm, packing some things in a duffel bag for the weekend. Blaine walked in and was a little sad when he saw him packing.

"Got any plans for the weekend?" Blaine opened his laptop, logging on to Facebook.

"I'm going to head back to Lima and have dinner with my family. Rachel wants to have a sleepover, so that should be fun. I'll probably be back on Sunday night, maybe earlier." Kurt said, while putting some of his skin creams in a toiletry bag.

"Oh cool, tell her I say hi."

"Mhmm." Kurt zippered the duffel closed and moved on to his desk. "How about you?"

"Um – actually – I have a date with Tom tonight." Blaine looked up at Kurt, wanting to see his expression.

"Oh – congratulations" Blaine could hear the disappointment in Kurt's voice. "So I'm guessing that he said yes."

"Yeah – he did. Hairspray's playing at a drive in theater not too far from here, we're gonna go see it."

Kurt had planned to stay at Dalton for another hour or so, but he couldn't take it anymore.

"Well I'm off! Have fun Blaine!" Kurt put his duffel bag around his shoulder, grabbed his keys and turned around. Blaine had stood up to give Kurt a hug. Kurt hesitated for a moment, before walking over to Blaine and returning the hug. Kurt was ready to break the embrace, but Blaine held Kurt closer. _Oh please don't. _Blaine placed a kiss on Kurt's head before backing away. The feel of Blaine's lips on his skin gave Kurt chills. _Why can't you realize what those kinds of things do to me? _

"Have a good weekend, Kurt" Kurt gave Blaine a quick forced smile before quickly walking out the door.

* * *

The Hummel's were sitting at the dinner table, near the end of the meal. Finn was impatiently waiting for dessert, while the rest of the family was still eating the main course.

"Is Blaine a clean roomie? I know how you like to keep your areas very – spotless." said Carol, who was sitting at one of the head sides of the table, opposite Burt.

"Yeah, how are you doing with that? You've always been a neat freak." said Burt, scooping up another bit of rice.

"Hey! I've always admired Kurt's hygiene habits. I think the word 'neat freak' is a bit much. They could be way worse." Carol responded.

"…like Miss Pillsbury for example…" Kurt chimed in.

"Doesn't she like – sterilize her fruit with baby wipes or something? I mean for a guidance counselor she's pretty psycho."

"They're towlettes Finn, but yes, she does." Kurt raised an eyebrow, "The woman needs therapy. Blaine is pretty tidy himself, but he still leaves a few things around."

"That must be awesome, sharing a room with one of your closest friends." Finn said, smiling towards Kurt.

"Hey, there better not be any funny business going on." said Burt, sort of accusingly.

"Don't worry Dad," Kurt a hand through his hair "nothing's happening."

"Good, or else that Anderson boy would get a kick in the ass."

"Oh my god." Kurt hid his face in embarrassment. Sort of the way he did when his father had given him "the talk". They finished dinner and dessert shortly after. Kurt asked his parents if it was alright for him to stay at Rachel's for the night. Once they agreed, Kurt quickly packed a few things and headed for Rachel's.

**Wow, this is taking a lot longer than I expected. There were like 5 more scenes I had planned to fit into this chapter, but that would take FOREVER. So I guess you'll just have to wait a little while for the good stuff. And trust me… it's going to be good! I had to write all this previous stuff to build up to it and then I realized that it was getting wayyyyy too long. So much Klaine coming up. So the next chapter is going to be EPIC….i just have to write it. (: please don't kill me. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Right now I'm sitting in my bio class reading the email alerts from all of your reviews. You guys are the sweetest people ever! You're reviews make me feel so amazing (and guilty for not beginning to write the next chapter). But believe me, if I had all the time in the world i would write WAY more often.  
****rumpludd: your stories are so good! I'm completely flattered that you read my story and I seriously doubt that it's better than yours. Yours had me twisting in bed while reading it with giggles. It's the cutest, by far.  
****IamabossZefronposter: I agree, the Blaine in my head is indeed being an idiot.  
****mulder1921: there's no fun in not dragging it out (: I'm glad you like it.  
****GetInLineHeIsMine: yes! Mission accomplished. I was really hoping to create more Joe Brooks fans. He's awesome! I HAD to include some of his music in there.  
****Aldi82: yeah...that's mostly my fault...i'm kind of taking out the emotions of my love life on ****Kurt. So I can totally relate to everything I'm making Kurt go through. EXCEPT Kurt has a happy ending (: Mine just sucks. But its okay, I have you guys…oh, and my real friends… I have them too (:  
****Okay, letters are done because I need to pay attention to the bio lesson lol. Enjoy this next chapter! **

Blaine's GPS led him to a semi large grey house in the suburbs. He looked at the house number to make sure he was at the right place. He took out his phone and typed out a quick text.

_**I'm here! –Blaine**_

Blaine flipped his mirror down and checked his hair. It seemed…normal. It looked the way it always looked. He still had a load of gel in it from the school day. It was safely tamed and attached to his head. He could have took a shower before he left and forgotten the gel, but he didn't care to shower. Plus, Kurt liked his hair when he left it curly, and he wouldn't feel right doing it for Tom. Blaine was wearing a light brown shirt, color wash jeans, and brown flip flops. The shirt was reasonably tight, hugging him in all the right places. There were unbuttoned buttons at the neckline that showed a glimmer of his physique. He wasn't too nervous about the date. It was just dinner and a movie, nothing special. Blaine saw the front door open out of the corner of his eye. Tom came out of the house wearing a blue 'Hollister' graphic tee, plaid shorts, and 'Nike' sneakers. _Oh, he's one of those. _Blaine got out of the car to meet Tom halfway up the walkway.

"Hey Blaine!" Tom pulled Blaine into a short hug.

"Oh – hey!" said Blaine, a little bit surprised by the immediate hug. They stood there a bit awkwardly for a few moments. Tom really was handsome, he looked like a tall cross between Josh Duhamel and Jesse Eisenburg. Blaine could tell that Tom was checking him out, so he broke the silence. "So – you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go!" They started for the car and Tom put an around Blaine's shoulder. Blaine's brow furrowed and he looked at Tom's hand hanging off of his shoulder. It was completely weird and uncomfortable having a romantic interest put their arm around him. Usually, Blaine would be the one putting his arm around the other. He opened his mouth to say something, but he held it in. _Well this is awkward. _When they reached the car, Blaine slipped from under Tom's arm and opened the passenger door for him.

"Thanks!" Tom shot Blaine a genuine smile, and Blaine returned it courteously, waiting till Tom was safely inside to gently close the door. Blaine jogged over to his side and opened his door, gliding into the driver's seat.

"Okay, so the movie starts at 8 and it's 6. So –"Blaine started the car.

"Breadstix?" Blaine looked over at Tom, who was wearing a huge eager grin on his face.

"Um – sure! Breadstix it is." Blaine pulled out of the Dalton lot and Tom started talking. Once he started, he never stopped. Blaine was not able to get a word in for the whole ride to the restaurant. Tom managed to talk about his love for breadsticks, how he wondered how breadsticks were made, his hatred of eggs, his incapability of cooking, his mother's capability for cooking, his mother's hairstylist, his mother's haircut, his own haircut, and then Blaine's haircut in a matter of five minutes. Blaine managed to sneak in a 'thank you' before Tom continued blabbering about the next subject. _And I thought I rambled…_ Blaine sighed as he turned into the Breadstix parking lot. He had a feeling that he would know Tom's whole life story by the end of the date. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Kurt pulled up to Rachel's house and got out of his car. He popped the trunk open and walked out back to get his overnight bag. He looked up from behind the trunk and saw Rachel run towards him and jump into a huge hug, making him drop his bag.

"Kurt! I missed you so much! Glee club isn't the same without you!" Rachel squeezed him tight, waiting for him to hug her back. Kurt let the strap of his bag fall off his wrist and he wrapped his arms around Rachel's side.

"Oh, Rachel, I've missed your craziness so much." Kurt said, exaggerating a little as he giggled. "Did you really miss me?"

"Yes! Of course!" Rachel looked at him really quick before hugging him even tighter.

_People have really been missing me a lot lately. _"Rachel if you hug me any tighter I think I might pop." Kurt said, still chuckling. Rachel backed away from Kurt, smiling brightly. Kurt closed the trunk and lifted his bag to his shoulder again.

"My dad's are on their third honeymoon, so it's just me and you for the night. I invited Mercedes but she has some family reunion thing this weekend. And Tina – well – I don't think she would be willing to pry herself away from Mike Chang for a night." Rachel rolled her eyes and motioned towards the house, "C'mon, let's go inside."

Once inside, Kurt put his overnight bag next to a couch in the living room and followed Rachel into the kitchen. Rachel was looking through the liquor cabinet, settling on a bottle of blueberry wine on the bottom shelf. "Cutting to the chase, I see." Rachel sent him a sly smile Kurt settled into a tall chair next to the island in the middle of the Berry Kitchen.

"I've had a bad week, and right now I'll do anything to lift my spirits." Rachel looked through the kitchen drawers, searching for a cork screw.

_Overdramatic as always… _"Oh really? Let me guess, is it because of that villainous Mr. Shue?" said Kurt sarcastically. Rachel grabbed two large wine glasses from a cabinet and placed them in front of her and Kurt. She sat in a stool opposite Kurt at the other end of the island.

"Partially…" Rachel stared down at the counter for a moment, "But it's really a whole mix of things." Kurt took the cork screw and grabbed the wine bottle, figuring out the mechanism. "As you may already know, Finn and Quinn are an item again. Quinn had an emotional breakdown during glee club last week because of her 'oh so horrible' life and how 'nobody seems to care about her talent'" Rachel made sure to use dramatic air quote motions. "Mr. Shuester bought it of course, and she's been getting every solo since, leaving me to slowly wallow in my unrecognized talent in the background."

The cork came off the bottle with a 'Pop!' and Kurt poured Rachel a glass. She started drinking it urgently. "Calm down Rachel, we have all night." Kurt giggled at Rachel's reaction to the drink.

Rachel furrowed her brow and put the glass down, only a quarter of the contents left. She let out a soft grunt as she squinted at the slightly strong taste of the alcohol. "I've been questioning Finn about you out of desperation to talk to him and he said that you moved to Dalton. How is it?"

"That's flattering," Kurt said sarcastically as he poured himself a glass. "It's – um – different."

"Oh, do you have a bad roommate?" Rachel sipped her glass, looking sympathetic.

"No actually, my roommate is Blaine." Kurt took a fairly large gulp of his wine. Rachel coughed on hers a little.

"BLAINE is your roommate! Why aren't you happy? I thought you were in love with him! Isn't that like your gay dream come true?" Rachel was being a tad loud.

Kurt thought for a moment about what to say, he had a hopeless look on his face. "Yes, I do like Blaine. I like him a lot. But he's been making things…depressing." Kurt swirled his wine glass, staring at the purple color.

"Oh my god – Kurt – Kurt does Blaine…" Kurt gave Rachel a weird look "…does Blaine cut himself?"

"WHAT? No! Rachel! Are you insane?"

"Well I don't know him that well! You never know!" Kurt leaned back onto the back of his chair.

"No. God, no." Kurt took another drink of his glass, finishing it. Rachel picked up the bottle and refilled both of their glasses.

"Well, what's the problem then?" Rachel said giving Kurt a worried look.

Kurt sighed and leaned forward. "He's been flirting relentlessly with this guy, and sending me tons of mixed signals at the same time." Kurt continued to tell Rachel everything that happened that past week. He told her about the way Blaine stared at him, and about the times he had held Kurt, the intentional times and even the unintentional ones. He told her every flirty instance they had, especially the 'goodnight' kiss they shared the night before. He spilled about the man named Tom, who Kurt despised, and how they were obviously heavily attracted to one another. Rachel listened attentively, refilling their glasses every time they emptied.

* * *

Blaine picked at his lasagna and looked up at Tom, who was still talking. His self continued conversation had led to the subject of puppies, and Tom was telling him about his Labrador that he owned when he was small.

"But enough about me, tell me about yourself, _Blaine Anderson_." Tom stopped talking for the first time that night, and he started on his untouched Chicken Parmesan. Blaine looked at him with disbelief, a smile forming on his face from the irony.

"Um – yeah – me? Well, for starters – my name is Blaine. I enjoy long walks on the beach, sushi, and playing the guitar." Blaine gave Tom a charming smile. Tom had been obviously swooned. Blaine chuckled a little at how easy it was to impress this guy.

"You're cute." Tom said, swallowing his food.

"I couldn't say any less about you." Blaine said slyly as he took another bite of his food, already half finished with his plate. He relaxed a little, relieved that this date was finally showing a little bit of promise.

"Tell me about Dalton." said Tom, recovering from his blush.

Blaine thought for a moment and then spoke. "Well, as you probably already know, it's a private school. The classes are pretty hard. Hence the whole private school thing." Blaine tried to think of more to say, taking advantage of Tom's sudden silence. "—um—I'm the main singer in the Warblers, which is our school glee club."

"Glee club? Isn't that a little bit…loser-ish?"

_This kid sure is judgmental for a gay guy. _"Well, some think it is. But at Dalton being on the Warblers is a pretty big deal. We're like – the status of football players at a normal high school."

"Oh, so you're basically like the quarterback of Dalton?"

Blaine was hesitant to answer and cocked his head a little. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"That's hot." Tom smiled at Blaine. Blaine blushed, not sure what to do next. Tom started to ramble on about football. Blaine allowed himself to daydream, seeing as he had been paying attention to Tom talking for the past hour or so. He wasn't sure if he liked Tom or not. So far, the only attraction that he had for him was just physical. They had next to nothing in common, and the night was extremely mediocre. Tom was certainly nothing special. Nothing like – Kurt. He thought back to the moments where him and Kurt had just met. They're conversations were so much better than him and Tom's. Blaine and Kurt just went so well together. _We would be so good together. _There was still a small voice in the back of his head screaming the warning of the importance of their relationship. The voice kept screaming that Blaine was terrible with romance, hence the Gap attack. Blaine had even asked Tom out by text. _Oh God, I asked him out through text. I am such an idiot. _

"Blaine? You there?" Blaine snapped out of his daydream.

"Yeah, sorry. What?"

* * *

Kurt and Rachel were downstairs in the Berry basement. They were on the last of the third bottle of wine. They were drunk, laughing and singing with each other to various Broadway tunes. Rachel had just finished slurring old Broadway music through her karaoke machine. He belted out the last line of 'Don't Rain on My Parade' when she collapsed on top of Kurt, laughing.

"Don't rain on my fucking paraaaade – Blaine Anderson!" Kurt yelled while holding his stomach. Rachel looked at Kurt and began to laugh even harder. Kurt began to laugh with Rachel and his fit of giggles made him fall off the couch. "You're eyes – they go all cross eyed when you sing reeaaalllyy long like that." Rachel got a drunken/offended look on her face and stared Kurt in the eyes.

"Hey!" she yelled "I kissed your boyfriend. Right. Here." She crawled to the middle of the floor. "Right here! This is the spot!" Kurt's head fell back and he spread his arms and legs out on the floor.

"Youuuu" Kurt took in a large breath, "lucky bitch." Rachel crawled back on top of Kurt, inching right next to his face

"You can't – use those words around me, Kurt – I'm a child." Kurt lifted his face up and kissed her sloppily on the mouth. Rachel grabbed Kurt's face and pushed hers into his lips. Kurt pulled away making a loud kissy sound.

"Guess what?" Kurt said quickly, smiling. "I LIKE BOYS!" Kurt yelled into her face, wide eyed.

"ME TOO!" Rachel and Kurt both rolled onto their sides, laughing for another three minutes. Once they became silent again Rachel tried to stand up, fumbling on the way. "Let's make a phone call." Rachel grabbed her phone and fell back onto the couch. "OH! FINN! I'M CALLING FINN!"

Kurt flipped over and growled into the carpet. "He's sooooooo booooring." Rachel tried to throw a pillow at his head, but ended up hitting the back of his calves. She scowled at the pillow and motioned for Kurt to join her on the couch. She concentrated on her phone for about four minutes, trying to figure out how to contact her ex-boyfriend.

"Hello? Rachel?"

"Fiiinnnnn! I missed you!"

"Rachel, are you alright?"

"Yeah – I'm fine! Not that I'm not – not – not fine without you. Kurt's with me – so I'm not lonelyyyy. You don't have to – worry your little – big head about me"

Kurt grabbed the phone and yelled into it. "I KISSED YOUR GIRLFRIEND, FINN. Finn, I kissed your girlfriend – I kissed Rachel. I bet you're mad at me. I bet you're going to – beat – me up." Kurt began laughing again.

"Oh my god. You guys are wasted aren't you."

"Finn don't – be mad at me! No, I don't want – you to be mad at me! I'm coming home Finn!" Kurt burped into the phone. "Whoops – that's not very ladylike. Where are my – keys? DON'T WORRY FINN I'M COMING HOME." Rachel moaned a loud 'no' next to him.

"NO! No no no no no, Kurt. Don't you dare start driving. I'm – I'm coming to pick you up, DON'T MOVE! Okay Kurt?"

Kurt mumbled back into the phone. "Mmkay." Finn hung up the phone and reached for his keys. He told his father that he was going to Puck's house for a while and left for Rachel's. By the time Kurt and Rachel had fumbled up the steps, Finn had already pulled up to the house, jogging to the front door. Finn made Rachel go to bed and made sure that she slept on her side before he left. Finn guided Kurt to the car and reclined Kurt's seat.

"Do me a favor and try not to throw up." Finn got into the driver's seat, started the car, and headed down the road.

"Where are you going? Home's that-a-way." Kurt slowly pointed behind them, towards the other side of the road.

"I'm driving you back to Dalton. There is no way that I'm bringing you home like this. I'd die, you'd die, Rachel would die, everyone would be dead." Finn looked over to Kurt, he looked congested. "You're gonna puke aren't you." Kurt nodded. Finn pulled over while Kurt opened his door, spewing out the side of the vehicle.

* * *

Most of the movie so was spent in silence. There was one other couple at the drive in, but they were making out the whole time, totally oblivious of Blaine and Tom. Blaine had seen the movie dozens of times and sang along to every song. Tom just sat there, amused. Blaine was a little uncomfortable at first when he first saw Tom stare at his body. They were sitting on the hood of the car, on top of a blanket. Then Blaine looked back at Tom, and reminded himself of how good looking the waiter was. Even though he wasn't exactly Blaine's type, damn, he was hot. Blaine swallowed as he felt Tom put his arm around him, pulling him closer. He still thought it was weird that another boy was the one to put arms around him. He felt Tom's hand on his cheek, turning him from the projected film. Blaine closed his eyes as Tom went in for the kill, kissing Blaine softly on the lips. Blaine kissed him back, and squinted, trying to feel something. But he couldn't. All he felt was emptiness. He felt Tom try to deepen the kiss. He let him, in a second attempt to try and feel something, anything. Nothing. Nothing at all. It was completely empty. Blaine pulled away, looking down.

"This isn't working, is it?" Tom sighed, looking at Blaine.

"No – I'm sorry Tom. I really am. I just…" Blaine crossed his legs and leaned forward on top of the car.

"There's a different guy...isn't there." Blaine looked up at Tom.

Blaine was silent for a moment before speaking. "Yeah, there is." Blaine looked down again. "I'm really, really sorry. I shouldn't have asked you out."

"No, no it's okay. I could kind of tell you weren't all there. There wasn't that look in your eyes that most people get on dates. I mean you stayed really quiet and let me ramble on and on. No one lets me ramble. And you're definitely not a quiet kid, I saw you with your friends at the diner, you barely ever shut up." Tom chuckled a little after his last statement.

"I'm really sorry Tom."

"It's okay." Tom pulled Blaine into a hug and they watched the rest of the movie together.

* * *

Finn finally pulled up to Dalton after a long two hours of driving. He sighed as he looked over to see Kurt asleep, drooling on his seat. He walked around to Kurt's side of the car and picked Kurt up into his arms. He walked up to the front doors of Dalton and then realized that he had no idea where he was going. He placed Kurt on the ground and shook him awake. To Finn's dismay, he was still drunk.

"Mmmfffff"

"Kurt, wake up." Kurt looked up at Finn.

"Blaine?"

"No Kurt, its Finn, not Blaine. You're at Dalton now, and you need to go back to your dorm." Kurt began to sit up and Finn helped him regain his balance. Kurt opened the Dalton doors with his key and staggered down the hallway. Finn followed, making sure he didn't fall, and that he made it to his room safe. Kurt forgot Finn was there, and when he made it to his room he opened the door and closed it in Finn's face. Finn just rolled his eyes and started down the hallway, back to the parking lot.

Kurt slapped the wall, looking for a switch when he entered the room. Blaine was home from his date, peacefully asleep on his bed. The sound of Kurt's hand against the wall slowly brought him out of his dreams. Kurt found the light and flipped it on. He turned around and saw Blaine asleep.

"Blaineeeyyy – you forgot about a goodnight kissssssss." Blaine's eyes were still closed, but his eyes furrowed at the statement he had just heard. Before he could open his them, Kurt had fallen on top of him, attacking his mouth with his own. Kurt kissed Blaine very, very sloppily. Blaine's eyes shot open, pushing Kurt back a little as he sat up in his bed.

"Kurt!" Blaine stared at his roommate dumbfounded. Kurt just sat there with a silly grin on his face that slowly turned into a confused frown.

"Don't you – like me Blaine?" Kurt said with puppy dog eyes. Blaine was still half asleep, and he didn't notice the smell of alcohol. Blaine stared at Kurt, who was completely vulnerable. A sense of desire swept over him and Blaine jerked his head forward, kissing Kurt hard on lips. He squinted his eyes, seeing if this kiss was different, it had to be. It was. It felt so satisfying, their lips fit together so perfectly. Kurt kissed Blaine back more forcefully, sloppily licking between Blaine's lips. Blaine noticed something wrong. Was that…blueberry wine? Blaine's eyes widened and he pulled away from Kurt.

"OH MY GOD. YOU'RE DRUNK. Shit shit shit shit shit shit… FUCK."

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**I realize that I'm incredibly evil with leaving you with so many cliffhangers, especially right before my life starts to get crazy busy. It's so hard to find time to write with the end of the school year and all. Plus I've got singing, band, and wedding stuff taking over my free time. And of course there is always the ever present homework.  
XstarkidloveX: You know what's funny? I had the song stuck in my head so I searched it on YouTube and there was an acoustic version of 'California' so I stopped to listen to it. It was Hawk Nelson doing a group acapela version of the song! I started laughing instantly because it sounded like as if it was the Warblers singing it! Totally coincidental right? It's not arranged exactly the way I imagined it, but it's pretty damn close!**  
**You guys are pretty awesome. You tend to make my day…a lot. Criticism is awesome too. Love criticism. It really helps when I'm writing. I need it. I make mistakes. What was that? Shut up and continue the freaking story? Oh, okay. If you say so. **

Kurt groaned and as leaned forward again. "Come baaaack."

Blaine lifted his knees up to his chest, running his fingers roughly through his curly hair, rocking back and forth. "Oh my freaking god. Holy – Shitmonkeys. I can't believe I did that. I kissed you – I kissed you back – when you are drunk. Oh my god I just took advantage of you. Holy fuck, I am such an asshole." Blaine ranted as he continued to rock back and forth, eyes wide.

"But you tasted sooo good – when you took advantage of me." Kurt shifted around on the bed, resting himself on Blaine's legs and looked up at Blaine with wide eyes. "You can take advantage of me again – if you want toooo." He propped himself on top of Blaine to kiss him again and Blaine gently pushed him away.

"No Kurt, we can't – you're drunk. Stop. You're not thinking straight." Blaine was grabbing Kurt by the shoulders and looking him deep in the eyes. Kurt swung his head down and giggled.

"You're right." Kurt took in a deep breath in between laughs. "I'm thinking gay!" Kurt lunged forward to kiss Blaine yet again but couldn't get very far because Blaine was still holding him back.

"No Kur—stop! You wouldn't be doing this if you were sober." Blaine shifted himself away from Kurt.

Kurt fell back on the bed, the side of his face resting against Blaine's comforter, with a sad, pathetic look on it. "…only because I'm too scared" Kurt mumbled with his eyes wide, almost too quiet for Blaine to hear.

Blaine sat in the same place for a minute, wondering whether he should speak, or if Kurt was going to continue. "scared of what?" he said in a low voice.

Kurt's eyes were still wide open, staring at Blaine's headboard. "scared of – losing you." Blaine's eyes softened and he looked down at Kurt, curled up, defenseless. He opened his mouth because he felt like he should say something, but nothing came out. The words Kurt had spoken rang in his ears over and over, and his eyes filled to the brim with tears. He wanted to reach out, scoop Kurt into his arms, and hold him forever. He was going to, but when he made a move, Kurt jolted up off the bed, running towards the bathroom with his hands over his mouth. Blaine sat on his bed in confusion for a moment before following Kurt into the other room. Blaine turned the corner to see Kurt huddled over the toilet, vomiting into the bowl.

Blaine felt his heart swell and his face tighten from the sight in front of him. He closed his eyes, chocking out a sob and lifted his fist to the bridge of his nose. "My god Kurt, why now – why like this? – of all the times that I could have realized – how much I—" Blaine became silent and wiped his eyes in the crook of his arm. _This is all my fault. If I hadn't gone on that stupid date tonight this never would have happened. _Kurt was done heaving and rested his head on the tile wall with his eyes closed. Blaine pulled himself together and walked up to Kurt, bending down when he reached him. He gently picked Kurt up into his arms and carried him through the bathroom, back into their room, and set him on down carefully his bed. He turned Kurt on his side and pulled his sheets on top of him. He found big blue bowl and filled it halfway with water, placing it beside Kurt's bed, just in case he threw up again. He ran his thumb along Kurt's jaw line, looking at his sleeping expression. "Goodnight Kurt," He lowered his head and softly kissed Kurt's head. "I love you."

Kurt's eyes opened around 11:00 AM on Saturday morning. He looked around the room, squinting his eyes. He was alone, Blaine must had gone out somewhere. _How the hell did I get here? I thought I stayed at Rachel's. _He moved his head off the pillow and was suddenly overwhelmed with a throbbing pain in his head.

"Ahhhhh…my god." Kurt moaned as his head fell back onto the pillow. He placed both hands on his forehead as he stretched out on his bed, trying to remember how he ended up back at Dalton. _I was talking about Blaine, Rachel suggested that we go to her basement, we opened another bottle of—oh shit. The wine. Oh god what happened after that? Think Kurt, think. _Kurt rattled his brain for another ten minutes, desperately trying to figure out what had happened the night before. But he couldn't remember anything after opening a second bottle of blueberry booze. He sat up in his bed and saw a bottle of Advil and a bottle of Dasani on his night table. There was a sticky note attached to the water bottle that said "_**Love, Blaine.**_" _Awwww, how sweet. _Kurt downed two pills and took a gulp of water. Kurt's head still felt like it had been run over by a stampede of animals, animals that had knives for paws. He closed his eyes and tried to fall back asleep, hoping that the hangover would be gone when he woke up again.

When Kurt woke up for the second time it was 2:00 PM, the same Saturday afternoon. He lifted his head off of his pillow, relieved that his headache was mostly gone. He looked around the room and saw that Blaine still wasn't anywhere to be found. He looked back over at his nightstand. The Advil and water were gone, and had been replaced with a brown bag and a bottle of Diet Coke. There was another sticky note attached to the bag and Kurt picked it up to read it. "_**I figured you would be hungry when you woke up**_." Kurt smiled and looked through the brown bag. Chinese takeout. Kurt grabbed his laptop, opened the styrofoam box of Chicken Teriyaki, and began eating while he logged on to Facebook. Kurt saw that Rachel was online and quickly sent her an instant message.

_**What the hell happened last night? –Kurt Hummel **_

_**I was just about to ask you the same thing! –Rachel Berry**_

Blaine was sitting alone in a comfy chair in the library. His laptop was on his lap along with several text books and notebooks. He had been sitting there for hours, but hadn't been able to get much done. He would doze off every now and then in the relaxing chair. He didn't get much sleep the night before. Segments of Kurt kissing him the night before would replay in his mind every time he closed his eyes. He was scared to face Kurt, because whether he liked it or not, things were different now. Kurt had kissed him, drunk, and if things were left like that everything would be okay. Everything would be safe, normal. But no, Blaine kissed Kurt back with equal if not more desire than Kurt's. Blaine took advantage of Kurt, it didn't matter if he knew Kurt was drunk or not. Kurt was extremely vulnerable, and Blaine walked all over him. He was terrified to face Kurt, he knew he would be mad after remembering what happened last night.

Kurt walked into the library around 3:00 PM. He was bored in his room and decided to walk around Dalton to see who else was still there, and maybe find Blaine. He didn't see Blaine sitting in the corner as he made his way across the book filled room. The far corner of the library led to a smaller piano room. The room was surrounded by large windows, easily the most modernly built area in the school. The Warblers usually practiced in this room, it had terrific acoustics and was an excellent place to rehearse. Kurt smiled when he saw that no one was near the black grand piano. He briskly walked over to the naturally lit room and sat on the bench next to the piano, carefully turning over the black cover exposing the keys underneath. Kurt ran his fingers over the keys and played a few notes, becoming familiar with the feeling again. The sound changed from random notes, to rhythmic chords, playing a beautiful music progression.

Blaine became alert when he heard the sound of the piano and his head jerked up. He leaned forward and strained his neck to see who was playing. He was able to see the piano from behind a bookshelf, and his breathing hitched when he saw that Kurt was there. He didn't know that Kurt could play the piano. When it came to music, Blaine kind of took over the spotlight. His dark eyebrows rose when he heard Kurt's soft, clear voice.

**Time to tell me the truth  
To burden your mouth for what you say  
No pieces of paper in the way**

**'Cause I can't continue pretending to choose**  
**These opposite sides on which we fall**  
**Loving you later as if at all**  
**No right minds could wrong me this many times**

_Oh my god…_Blaine sat back in his seat, mouth hanging wide open. He had never heard Kurt's voice by itself before, and he immediately regretted it. It was so beautifully soft. His voice rang clear through the tranquil library, and Blaine couldn't help but close his eyes and savor Kurt's unique sound.

**My memory is cruel  
A queen of attention to details  
Defending intentions if he fails**

**Until now, he told me her name**  
**It sounded familiar in a way**  
**That I could have sworn I'd heard him say it**  
**Ten thousand times, oh, if only I had been listening**

**Leave unsaid, unspoken**  
**Eyes wide shut, unopened**  
**You and me always between the lines**  
**Between the lines**

Blaine's eyes opened again, and his eyebrows furrowed. Kurt was singing with so much emotion behind his voice, he had to relate to it somehow. _Is this the way he feels about me? Does he think that I don't feel for him? _Blaine racked through everything that had happened in the past week. He tried to remember if he had hurt Kurt in any way…_Tom. _

**I thought I, thought I was ready to bleed  
That we'd move from the shadows on the wall  
Stand in the center of it all**

**Too late, two choices, to stay or to leave**  
**Mine was so easy to uncover**  
**He'd already left with the other**  
**So I learned to listen through silence**

Guilt swept over Blaine as he listened to Kurt sing. _How could I have not noticed how much I've been hurting him? We're freaking roommates for god's sake. What the hell is wrong with me?_

**Leave unsaid, unspoken  
Eyes wide shut, unopened  
You and me always be  
You and me always be**

**I tell myself all the words he surely meant to say**  
**I'll talk until the conversation doesn't stay on**  
**Wait for me, I'm almost ready, when he meant let go**

**Leave unsaid, unspoken**  
**Eyes wide shut, unopened**  
**You and me always be**  
**You and me always between the lines**  
**Between the lines, between the lines**

The last chords rang out on the piano, and Blaine lingered in his seat, mind shuffling through the ways he could possibly fix this. He stood up, placing his books and laptop on a table near him. He slowly walked towards the piano room, watching Kurt intently.

The piano wasn't facing the library so Kurt couldn't see Blaine stand up from where he was sitting. There was a moment of silence that lasted for a brief moment before Kurt began playing Clair de Lune softly. Blaine was once more impressed by Kurt's talent. He could see Kurt's hands skillfully hover over the keys, playing the instrumental piece with grace and feeling. Kurt's head softly dipped up and down, becoming more and more into the composition as he played. Blaine started walking towards the piano very slowly, he remembered when he tried to learn this song himself, he had got impatient with the complicated fingerings and difficult scales and gave up halfway through. He always had enjoyed playing the guitar more than the piano. When he reached Kurt, he walked to the opposite end of the piano, leaned against it, closed his eyes, and listened. Kurt looked up, noticing Blaine for the first time. His heart beat a little bit faster, but he was too into the music to stop playing. He was at the climax of the piece and was pressing down the keys with great force. He noticed that Blaine's eyes were closed, listening to Kurt play, responding to the music. Kurt decided to look back at the keys and lose himself in the rhythm again, pushing Blaine's presence away from his mind.

Kurt slowly finished the piece, resting his fingertips over the clean white keys. He looked up at Blaine expectantly as Blaine lifted his head an opened his eyes.

"That was beautiful…I didn't know you could play." Blaine's eyes were slightly glazed over.

"Yeah… I've always played the piano – for as long as I can remember." Kurt looked down at his hands, avoiding Blaine's gaze.

"Hmm" Blaine looked at his hands, not sure what to say first. "Kurt, I'm sorry for being such a song hog. I mean you're an amazing singer, but I never knew till now because I've been stealing all the solos."

"Oh – You heard me sing?" Kurt was a little embarrassed, "I thought I was alone." Kurt scooted to the far end of the bench, standing up. "But yeah – you do tend to get all the attention – musically."

"Yeah, I'm gonna talk to Wes about changing that." Kurt's eyebrows rose, surprised at the fact that Blaine was willing to step out of the limelight. Blaine noticed Kurt's astonishment and chuckled. "It would be a nice change."

Kurt smiled at Blaine, "Yeah, a break from 'Blaine and the Pips' would be kind of nice." Blaine laughed. Kurt couldn't help but smile wider when he saw Blaine's eyes crinkle to the way they always do when he's amused. _God, he's so damn charming. _Kurt's jumped up a little when he remembered why he wanted to talk to Blaine. "Hey do you know how I got back to Dalton last night?"

Blaine's stomach flipped when the topic of the previous night was brought up. He furrowed his brow a tad. "You don't remember?"

"Well – no. I'm afraid that I got exceptionally wasted at Rachel's house last night and—I don't remember anything from after we started drinking to this morning." Kurt looked away from Blaine in shame. Blaine felt himself sigh in relief, Kurt didn't remember the kiss. _Thank god. _

"Oh, I don't know, you walked in alone" Blaine chuckled uncomfortably, "you were REALLY out of it."

"I know I didn't drive here, because my car isn't in the parking lot, and –oh god—I did something really stupid last night didn't I…"

"Umm…" Blaine panicked a little, debating whether he should just be honest and tell Kurt what happened. As much as he had thought about it, he wasn't mentally prepared for it. His mind filled with incoherent thoughts and his heart started to beat ten times faster. _I can't tell him right now, I can't._ "Well, you were definitely drunk, let's just put it that way."

Kurt felt his cheeks get red as he raked his brain. _Gah! What the hell happened last night! _Suddenly, Jeff ran into the library.

"Hey guys! We're trying to get a game of poker going. Want in?"

"Sure!" Kurt exclaimed as he followed Jeff out of the library, Blaine stood next to the piano, lost in thoughts

_I can't take this anymore! I need to tell him how I feel. Tonight. _Blaine took a deep breath and followed after Kurt and Jeff.

**Okay, before you attack me with your pitchforks and torches, hear me out. I had planned to make this chapter THE chapter but I really, REALLY didn't want to rush **_**THE**_** most waited for chapter in the whole story. So I decided to cut this one short and save the goodies (really really fluffy sweet goodies) for the next chapter. I really wanted to get this chapter done tonight. So, for the sake of a quality Klaine chapter, you'll just have to wait a wee bit longer. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Yes, I am fully aware of all the knives and daggers being thrown at my head. My life has been insane, and so extremely crazy that I've had no time to write. I just got home and after a long day of performances, changed into pajama pants and a hoodie, and crawled onto my couch with my iTouch. I read the last of a fanfic I was on, and then thought long and hard about how I would start this chapter, because honestly, I haven't the slightest idea how this is all going to work out. Okay, I'm lying. I do have a slight idea, but it's very slight. But I've decided to skip most of the filler of the poker night and go straight to Klaine progress. I'd like to think of this as chapter 9 part 2. **

It was 10-o-clock. There was a fairly large group of twenty or so boys hovering around a table in the study lounge. They had been playing a vigorous game of poker for hours. Kurt, Blaine, Wes, Jeff, and David were the only left in the game, with poker chips stacking high on all of their sides. Kurt looked down at his hand to realize he had quite possibly the worst group of cards ever. He had been putting poker faces on for about six hours now, and the game was honestly getting a little old.

"Okay, I think I'm done here." Kurt said, flipping his cards down on the table and standing up.

"Oh c'mon! It's too soon for you to leave!" Wes said, putting on a pouty face.

"Wes, we've been playing for six hours, leave the poor boy alone." Jeff said, placing a hand on Wes's shoulder. Kurt sent an appreciative smile at Jeff while Wes slumped down in his chair, careful to hide his cards while doing so. Kurt waved goodbye to everyone at the table and Blaine's head jumped up as he saw Kurt walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"I think I'm just going to walk around for a while."

"Alright." Blaine looked back down at his cards and Kurt sighed as he walked out of the crowded room. Kurt walked into the hallway to found himself in the same ghostly hallway from the other night. He walked towards the foyer, looking down at his feet as he walked. Blaine asking him where he was going was the first thing he had said to him in three hours. Every time he made eye contact with Blaine, Blaine looked away, as if he had a secret to keep from his best friend. Kurt felt heaviness in his chest as a wave of emotions swept over him. He kept walking towards the stairwell and tilted his head back. He stared blankly into the sky, trying to keep the tears from falling. He sat on the bottom steps, and rested his head in his hands. It must have been because of Tom. Blaine had to know how Kurt felt about him, so he just felt guilty about having stronger feelings for Tom. After all, that does explain why he couldn't look at him for more than three seconds.

"Oh god, I'm really losing him." Kurt whispered to himself. He lowered his head back into his hands, running his fingers through his hair. Kurt stared at the ground, feeling two drops fall from his eyes to the stone floor below. He sat there for about five minutes, gazing at the floor and thinking about how much he hated how he felt towards Blaine. Everything would be so much simpler if he didn't feel the need to be more than friends. He wondered if he would ever feel for someone else like the felt for Blaine. He thought back to what Burt and his mother had before she died. They were so _happy. _They loved each other more than anything. _Why can't I be happy? _Kurt's thoughts brought him back to the funeral and the look on his father's face as they lowered his mother into the ground. He looked so miserable, like the one person he would ever love was leaving forever. But that wasn't true, he found Carol, he fell in love again. _Maybe I'll fall in love again. Oh. I fell in love with him… didn't I? I let myself fall in love with my best friend, of course it wouldn't work out. God, I'm such a hopeless fucking romantic. Nice hormones, are you happy with yourselves? Now I have to sit alone in a freaking dorm torturing myself while Blaine goes out on numerous dates. _Kurt could hear footsteps coming from the hallway and looked up. He let out the breath he had been holding when he saw who it was, he retreated his head back to his hands, refusing to make eye contact with the boy.

"Kurt…what's wrong?" Kurt heard the other person sit down next to him, and put an arm around his shoulder. Kurt began to tense, trying to hold all of his emotions inside. But when he thought about who was sitting next to him, all he could do was shed tears out of discontentment and grief. He pulled his legs up two steps so he could hide his face in his knees. He never felt so defenseless in his life.

Blaine scooted closer to Kurt on the tile steps, hugging Kurt tight, trying to soothe him so he could talk. He rubbed Kurt's upper arm soothingly with his thumb and rested his head on his back. "It's me, Kurt, you can trust me. Tell me what's wrong."

"You have _no_ idea." Kurt whispered in a hoarse voice. He lifted his head from out of his knees and looked at Blaine. He had so much concern in his eyes. But Kurt couldn't help but notice that he was breathing heavily, and he saw an amount of anxiety in his face. He still couldn't look at Blaine for long without beginning to sob, and he buried his face back into his hands. Blaine shifted himself so that he was closer to Kurt, holding him tighter, with Kurt pressing against his leg.

"Kurt, you know I love you. I care about you so much. Please–just tell me—you can trust—"

"Please don't say that." Kurt cut Blaine off firmly, lifting his face from his tear stained jeans. "It only makes things worse."

"But I mean it, Kurt," he lifted his hand and swept Kurt's hair out of his eyes, "from the bottom of my heart." Kurt looked away from Blaine, staring at the ground from a minute. "Kurt—"

"Do you really like him?" Kurt still didn't look at Blaine. "Do you have feelings for Tom?" he repeated.

Blaine hesitated before talking. "I used to, but it was all physical." He let out a shaky breath and looked into Kurt's eyes. "But that's not the reason I went out with him."

_Oh god, here we go. _Kurt closed his eyes and tried to mentally prepare himself for Blaine's love story about how he was meant for Tom. "Why then." He looked into Blaine's eyes, telling himself he could handle what he thought Blaine was about to say.

There was another pause filled with heavy breathing before Blaine spoke up again. "Last night, when you came into the dorm—"

Kurt's eyes widened at the mention of the forgotten night. _Shit, what did I do? _

"—you said that you didn't act out on your feelings, because you were scared. I—I'm scared too, Kurt. I was afraid that I'd—that I would screw us up. I was terrified of ruining what we have, because what we have is beautiful—and I can't imagine ever being without you." Kurt inhaled and looked at Blaine, not being able to believe what he was saying. "I realized that I had these feelings for you, feelings that I was too afraid to act on, so I pushed them to the side. And you moving in made these feelings—somehow deeper."

Kurt was barely breathing

"When I met Tom, I thought that I found a loophole. I thought he could save our friendship, because I hadn't been attracted even slightly to anyone else but you for such a long time. I thought that maybe what I felt for you were just these fucking teenage hormones, but—"

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. _

Blaine chuckled nervously, staring back at Kurt. "It's not. Going on that date was absolutely terrible. All I could think of the whole time was how much better the night would be if I was with you. I just—I'm so fucking sorry for what I've done to you—how I've played with your emotions." Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek in his hand and wiped a tear away with his thumb. A moment passed in silence as they stared at each other. "Kurt—please say something—anything."

Kurt turned towards Blaine and spoke ten seconds later. "I—I think I might be in love with you." Kurt felt himself blush and looked down at the floor. A hand reached up for his other cheek and the next thing he knew, his and Blaine's lips were pressed together. Kurt tilted his head into the kiss and felt his tension dissolve over Blaine. It felt so natural. This was all he ever wanted, and he'd never felt more at home. Blaine was his home.

Blaine thought about squinting his eyes, to test if he felt anything, but he didn't have to. He was overwhelmed with a sense of belonging and warmth. He sighed as felt the texture of Kurt's lips on his own. They continued to kiss for about three minutes, neither of them wanting to break away from the other. Kurt was the first to pull away and Blaine whimpered at the loss of contact. Kurt leaned his forehead against Blaine's and smiled.

"This is where we first met." He said, looking into Blaine's eyes.

"I know." Blaine said as he smiled even more brightly than Kurt, and leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt were sitting on Blaine's bed, against his headboard. Kurt was leaning against Blaine chest as they talked about how they couldn't believe this was happening, stopping every now and then to kiss one another.

"Remember when you missed school that whole week?"

"You mean last week?" Kurt said chuckling at his boyfriend.

"Yeah—last week." He said smiling, then kissing Kurt chastely.

"Yes, I remember."

"Well, there was this song that I found that I was dying to play to you, but I couldn't, considering we were just pals." Blaine smiled into Kurt's lips. Kurt grinned and nodded to Blaine.

"Go ahead, serenade me." Blaine got his guitar out and sat on the desk chair, facing Kurt, who was now sitting Indian style on the bed. Blaine began to pick at the strings as he slowly started the song.

**I've been wondering just how many more days  
'Til I see your face  
I don't quite know just how to fill this space  
Where you used to lie  
And I'm aching and I'm breaking inside**

**And it's all because of you**  
**And it's all because of you**  
**I fall because of you**  
**And I'm all because of you**

**I don't know just how long I can wait**  
**To see you smile again**  
**I've been wondering just how long I can stay awake**  
**Before my eyes start to bleed**  
**Now I'm aching and I'm breaking inside**

**And it's all because of you**  
**And it's all because of you**  
**I fall because of you**  
**And I'm all because of you**

Blaine played the last notes on the guitar and looked up at Kurt. Kurt sprang up from the bed, leaping at Blaine and kissing him hard on the mouth. Blaine's eyebrows raised at the sudden passion in Kurt's kiss. He put his guitar down on the floor, not breaking contact with Kurt's mouth. They were both standing in the middle of the room with their arms around each other, kissing frantically. Blaine crept his tongue from the inside of his mouth, to Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt moaned at the feeling, the sound feeding Blaine's desire even more. Blaine pushed Kurt on to his bed, leaning and plunging his tongue into Kurt's mouth.

**If you don't review I'll probably cry. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello all! I'm so glad that you liked the last chapter. All the love made me smile like an idiot every time I went to check my email. You guys are friggin awesome. So I kind of really really want to do a Criss Colfer fanfic. For those of you who are newbies, Criss Colfer is basically Darren Criss and Chris Colfer fan fiction. I think it would be really fun to write. So tell me whether or not you would want to read something like that, because I would be more than glad to write it. Don't worry, this story isn't going to end anytime soon. I'm going to write the next chapter to the best of my ability. Honestly, every time I read my chapters, I feel like it sounds like crap. But that might just be my lack of self esteem popping out of my judgmental brain. Okay, wow, I'm rambling like crazy. I need to be slapped. Someone get over here and slap me. **

Kurt put his hand on the back of Blaine's neck, pulling him closer onto the bed while Blaine hovered over his body. His felt a mixture of butterflies and electricity in his stomach. Electricity because the sensation was so damn hot. Butterflies because…well… Kurt had never done anything like this before. Things like making out with Blaine Anderson only took place in his dreams. He placed his palm over Blaine's chest as Blaine pulled away from Kurt's mouth. Blaine began to lick Kurt's jaw, moving over to his neck, biting ever slightly and then soothing it with his tongue.

"God, your skin tastes so good." Blaine whispered in between licks and nibbles. Kurt breathing hitched after hearing the words. He moved his hands all over Blaine's torso, trying to get a feel from over his shirt. He pressed lightly on Blaine's shoulder, signaling him to come back up to face him. Kurt raised his head and kissed Blaine, sucking on his bottom lip. Blaine slipped his tongue out and caressed Kurt's top lip. Kurt's lips moved from the bottom lip, to his tongue, giving Blaine his own in return. They explored each other's mouths like this for a while, trying to take the other in as much as possible.

Kurt flipped Blaine over on the bed, taking over the top position; he lowered his head to meet Blaine again when he suddenly felt Blaine's hardness on his thigh. Kurt gasped and Blaine moaned at the friction. All of the sudden Kurt had a strong desire to reach down and grab his boyfriend's erection. His eyes widened at the abrupt thought and he leaned away from Blaine.

"Baby, what's wrong–"Blaine leaned forward, sitting up to face Kurt. "Oh no, i—is this too much?" He closed his eyes. _God, that felt so good. _

Kurt ran his fingers through his hair, taking a deep breaths. "I uhm…" _Holy shit…Blaine's hard. HOLY SHIT I was about to grab him. OH MY GOD, where did that come from? Whatever happened to 'the touch of the fingertips is as sexy as it gets'? Holy mackerel, this is revolutionary. _"m—maybe we should take things slower?"

"Oh my god Kurt, I'm so sorry." Blaine leaned forward and took hold of Kurt's hand. "I don't want to force you into anything—I should have…controlled myself" said Blaine, looking down at his pants, blushing.

"No no no no babe, it wasn't you. You were great!" Kurt took in a deep breath, remembering everything that had just happened. "Like freaking awesome, hun. I just—I've never done anything like this—and I just—we just started tonight and—"

"I was too forward—I'm terrible at romance—"

"Blaine, don't apologize. Seriously, I stopped because my thoughts were kind of—freaking me out. Believe me, whatever was just done was a cooperative effort." Kurt chuckled nervously as he smiled shyly at Blaine.

Blaine gave the same sheepish smile back at Kurt. "It was a pretty damn successful cooperative effort." He nodded towards to the obvious bulge in Kurt's overly tight skinny jeans. Kurt looked down, his cheeks turning deep red as he noticed his arousal for the first time.

"Well…hey! I'm not the only one." Kurt said, vaguely pointing towards Blaine's pants.

"Yeah, about that." Blaine smiled as he shifted off the bed, "I think I need to use the restroom."

Kurt giggled as he watched Blaine leave the room. The door to the bathroom clicked shut and Kurt lay back on the bed with a content smile on his face. His demeanor slowly changed as he thought about exactly what Blaine was doing in the other room. "Oh god" Kurt said to himself as he looked down at his raging hard on. He closed his eyes and palmed himself through his jeans. "He better hurry up." He waited rather impatiently on the bed for about three minutes. He thought he was certainly going to lose it when he heard Blaine moan his name through the wall. As soon as the door opened Kurt dashed off the bed and rushed past Blaine to get into the bathroom.

"Hmm…maybe I should have let you go first?" Blaine laughed, teasing Kurt as he watched the door slam next to him.

"Maybe you shouldn't moan my name so loudly when you take care of yourself!" said a muffled voice from the other side of the door. Blaine could practically hear Kurt sticking his tongue out at him.

**Okay, this an emergency. I've hit a serious writers block. I've been stuck at this spot for a couple of days now. I just need some more plot to add because now Tom's gone and Klaine has happened. So your plot suggestions would be MUCH appreciated. Desperate times call for desperate measures, people. Yes, I know that this chapter is seriously and dangerously mini sized. But I think it might be a little pack-o-fun. But in all seriousness, hit that review button, I need your help. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I know it's been 3 weeks. Please don't murder me…at least not yet. **

Kurt woke up in the middle of the night to find a blue screen from the TV shining over him. He squinted at the light and went to lift the blanket that was on top of him._Oh _wait, that wasn't a blanket that was keeping him warm, it was Blaine. Kurt was safely wrapped up by Blaine's arms, with his back leaning against his chest. He smiled at he looked down and noticed that their hands were entwined at his side. His smile progressed into an enormous stupid grin as he thought about how he now had a boyfriend. A boyfriend that he could fall asleep with on his bed during a movie. A boyfriend that would hold him close at night while they slept together. A boyfriend that cared for Kurt just as much as he cared for him. But he was so much more than just a boyfriend, he was Blaine, his best friend. The relationship was okay, everything he felt for Blaine was _okay. _He didn't have to hide anything from Blaine anymore. He looked behind him at Blaine's sleeping state. He couldn't feel more content.

He leaned forward to turn off the TV and felt Blaine's grip tighten around him in his sleep, nestling him back into his chest. Kurt let out a chuckle and quickly reached forward to press the button on the remote. Once it was off, he scooted himself around in the bed, facing his boyfriend. Blaine's arms immediately wrapped themselves around Kurt again, pushing Kurt's face into Blaine's neck. Kurt let out a soft giggle as he closed his eyes, still smiling, filled to the brim with feelings of love and delight. He couldn't remember ever feeling this happy to be with another person.

Blaine woke up to the morning light streaming through the dorm window. He looked in front of him on the bed and a sleepy grin appeared on his face when he saw Kurt sleeping in front of him. He stared at Kurt's beautiful features. He had never been able to look at him from so close before. The rays from the light of dawn were shining on his pale, soft cheek, illuminating his face with florescent light. The sun beamed through his hair and eyelashes, leaving a soft golden glow against his tan hair. Blaine lifted his hand from his side and oh-so-gently brushed some locks of hair from Kurt's forehead.

Blaine's awe filled gaze drifted to Kurt's lips. They were slightly parted, and a tad bit chapped from the night before. Blaine couldn't help but notice the deep pink hues that contrasted from his light skin. He moved his hand and tenderly stroked his thumb across the top and bottom lip. He couldn't resist leaning forward and remind himself of their texture, cupping his jaw in his hand and pressing his own lips against Kurt's. He closed his eyes and didn't move back for a long time, drowsily indulging in the feeling.

Blaine finally came to his senses and realized that this may be a little creepy, and might not be the way Kurt wanted to wake up, he pulled away. He bit his bottom lip in slight anticipation while he opened his eyes to look at Kurt's beautiful face again. He soon saw a smile slowly start to appear of Kurt's face. Then his eyelids leisurely opened, exposing his bright blue eyes. _Oh god, those eyes. _

"Hi."

"Hey." Blaine said. They kept looking into each other's eyes and fell into a comfortable silence that lasted for a few moments. He lifted his thumb and gently stroked it across Kurt's cheek. "You're beautiful."

Kurt smiled at Blaine's words and looked deep into the hazel eyes that were staring at him. "You're amazing." Kurt leaned forward and kissed Blaine. It was still a lazy kiss, but wasn't at soft as before. Kurt was determined to show Blaine how much he treasured him through his kiss. Blaine sighed through it, pressing himself firmer against Kurt. It was almost as if he was responding to Kurt's thoughts. This continued for a few minutes before things began to heat up, Blaine's hands roamed to Kurt's hair, while Kurt's arms hooked themselves around Blaine's neck. Blaine shifted himself over so he was hovering over Kurt. His tongue rubbed against Kurt's bottom lip, waiting for an approval to enter. Kurt obliged and deepened the kiss, humming at the feeling. Blaine's eyes shot open when he recalled the last time they were in this position, and what had happened. He immediately broke the kiss, making Kurt stare up at him in confusion.

"I—um—I should get up, we should get up." Blaine lifted himself up, moving himself to sit on the edge of the bed. Kurt shifted himself into a sitting position, giving Blaine a questioning look.

"But its Sunday…we don't have classes." Kurt said in a low voice.

"Oh—I uh—I usually work out on Sunday mornings." Blaine got off the bed and walked over to his dresser, opening a drawer while running a hand roughly through his tangled curls.

_We could have burnt plenty of calories if we kept going. _"Hmm." Kurt crossed his legs Indian style on the bed and rubbed his eyes with his hands. He was a little bit irritated at their sudden halt in intimacy. "Three times a week, got it." He rested his head lazily against his fist and watched Blaine walk around the room. He wondered why they had to stop. Sure he wasn't used to it, but what had just happened felt so completely natural. It was backed up with so much compassion and love that going further just seemed like second nature. Maybe them not going further was for the better? Maybe Blaine didn't want Kurt to regret anything? Wait, no. That doesn't make any sense. He would never EVER regret Blaine, or expressing his feelings towards him. Kissing Blaine just then was probably one of the most magical moments in Kurt's life so far. Blaine went into the bathroom and Kurt fell back on the bed with a huff. He decided to be more positive about the whole situation, because after all, a gigantic dream of his had come true in the past twelve hours. He probably shouldn't focus on being aggravated. He reached for his phone and sent out a text to Mercedes.

_**Hey! I've got big news! Can we Skype? –Kurt**_

Kurt's phone buzzed about three minutes later.

_**News? Hold on a sec hun, gotta get my laptop out. –Mercedes**_

Kurt opened his Mac Book and logged on to Skype. Blaine came out of the bathroom, fully changed. He was wearing black Addidas running shorts, sneakers and a plain white t-shirt.

"I'm gonna go for a run, kay babe?" Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt quickly on the lips.

Kurt smiled. _He called me babe. I can call someone 'babe' now. Yep, I can definitely get used to this. _"Mhm, have fun."

Blaine chuckled as he made his way towards the door. "I'll try." Blaine opened the door and turned around before walking out. "I'll be thinking of you", he said with a smile.

"I lo—I'll miss you too, Blaine" Kurt said, blushing. Blaine smiled and left the room. Was he allowed to say 'I love you' yet? Sure, he said it last night, but that was in the heat of an intense moment. _Oh crap. _Blaine never told him that he loved him back. But then again, he did kiss him right after. This was getting way too complicated.

Soon after, he saw that Mercedes was online and connected the video chat. Mercedes appeared on the screen. The wall behind her was pink and had trophies and stars in the background.

"Spill, white boy!"

"Mercedes? Are you in Rachel's room?" Kurt said, confused.

"Oh, yeah I slept over her place last night, we had an English project to work on. But that's not important. What's this 'big news' you're talking about?" Rachel suddenly appeared next to Mercedes on screen.

"There's news? About what?" Mercedes shushed Rachel and stared at her screen.

"Well…" Kurt took his time, wanting to see their expressions when he told them. "Blaine and I…" Mercedes gasped when she thought about Kurt and Blaine's names…collectively. Her mouth hung open, with its corners tilting into an excited smile. Her eyes grew wide as she patiently waited for Kurt to finish the sentence, even though she had a feeling of what he was going to say. Kurt smiled slyly at the screen, knowing that his pause was taking way too long

"What about you!" Rachel said, obviously not as patient as Mercedes. Kurt laughed at Rachel from the other side of the computer.

"We're together."

Two more gasps came this time, followed with a long squeal from Mercedes.

"Wait like…._together_, together?" said Rachel as Mercedes continued to squeak, wide eyed.

"Yes, _together_, together." Two more squeals came; Mercedes and Rachel looked at each other, wide eyed, and hugged. Kurt just laughed from his side, satisfied with their reaction. The girls were bouncing and laughing with excitement.

"Oh my gosh, Kurt I'm so happy for you!" said Mercedes, very excitedly.

"How did it happen?" asked Rachel. Kurt began to tell them about the past couple of days, leaving out the sobbing. He wasn't too proud about all the times he cried in front of Blaine. But sobbing aside, it was a pretty good love story.

* * *

Blaine took out his iPod and put his workout playlist on shuffle. He put the iPod in the holster on his arm, and put the earphones in his ears. He began to jog towards the track near the school. His thoughts brought him back to last night, and that magical moment on the stairs. It really shouldn't have taken him so long to say all of the things he said. Guilt swelled up into his heart as the picture of Kurt crying on the stairs popped into his head. _God, I'm such a douche. _He was just happy that everything was okay now. Every feeling was expressed and there were no more secrets. Well…there was the whole drunken kiss thing…but that didn't count, right? It's not like he could tell Kurt about it. God no, there was definitely no way he was going to tell Kurt about that. He'll just…push it aside and hope it would go away. Kind of like what he did with his feelings for Kurt, huh? He just kept running away from every emotion that put him out of his comfort zone. _I am such a fucking pansy. Grow a pair every once and a while, will you Blaine? Instead of just running away, confront it, you child. Oh my god. _

He was _literally _running away from his problems, right at that moment.

_Oh cool, awesome Blaine…run away from Kurt…that'll help. Make out with him and then run away like a scared little girl. _Why can't he just control himself? He practically threw himself on top of Kurt last night when he _obviously _wasn't ready for it. But then again, he did climb on top after a while. But still! That shouldn't matter, he legit said it out loud. He said that he wasn't ready for sex. _Woah, sex. That sounds so serious. _Maybe if he called it something different it wouldn't sound so…. adult.

Sexual intercourse? _Hey Kurt, let's have sexual intercourse! _No.  
Making love? _Ew, mom and dad used that. _No.  
Doing the deed? _Classy. _No.  
Fucking? _Yeah, and then you can strap me in a leather harness and grab your whip._ No.

Okay, maybe Blaine would have to stick with 'sex' for the time being. Bottom line is, Kurt wasn't ready for it. So…Blaine had done a good thing this morning stopping their make-out session, right? It was getting way too intense. There was no way they could have not done something Kurt would have regretted. But oh god, it was so hard to pull away. Kurt looked so perfect in that light….with his hair…and his skin…and his lips.

_MY GOD! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! Kurt obviously doesn't want to be perved on. Do you understand the meaning of TAKING IT SLOW, Anderson? It does not mean mind-fuck him. Oop, there's that word again. I'm a freak. Creepy sex freaky freak. _

"BLAINE! WAIT UP!" Blaine turned around to see David running behind him. He was in his workout attire as well. Blaine slowed his pace a touch, and removed one of his ear-buds.

"Hey David, what brings you here on this lovely Sunday morning?"

"I was feeling a little fat this morning. Felt like a little run might make me feel a bit better." said David, trying to pick up his speed a little.

Blaine gave David a funny look, and then started laughing. "You felt fat when you woke up? Are you sure you're not a girl on the inside?"

"What? No! I just don't feel…"

"Pretty?" Blaine said, laughing.

"No!" David grunted and Blaine patted him quickly on the shoulder. "You seem to be in a good mood this morning."

Blaine smiled, looking up at the other boy. "I have good reasons."

"What, you finally shoved your tongue down Kurt's throat?" David said, sarcastically, smiling at his own 'cleverness'. Blaine didn't say anything, he just smiled and stared at his running feet. David just kept looking at him waiting for a snippy response. But all he received were shy smiles. "Why aren't you—" David's eyes widened. "OHMYGOD! You did, didn't you?"

Blaine laughed nervously, "Well…noooot exactly," he looked up at David. "…but kind of…"

"Oh yeah, 'just best friends' my ass. How the hell—when did this happen!"

"Last night, after I left the poker game."

"Wait, you guys like didn't talk the whole time."

"Yeah…I know. I'm bad with feelings." Blaine scratched the back of his head, slightly ashamed. _Blaine Anderson, professional douche bag. _

"Shit Blaine," David chuckled, "I didn't know you had it in you." He hit Blaine's back teasingly, Blaine hit him back.

"Watch it, bub." Said Blaine, shooting David a playful glare. They stopped talking for a couple of minutes, with nothing but the sound of their feet hitting the track.

"So why are you here right now?" said David, breaking the silence and looking at Blaine.

"The track? I'm here like three times a week, Dave, you know that."

"I'm just saying that if I had the choice to one, be with my significant other, (who might I add is my roommate—hint hint—spontaneous sex—hint hint) or two, run around a track…I would chose number one."

"I um…I needed a breather."

"Breather?" David gave Blaine a surprised look, "You really have been getting it in?"

"No no no, that's just the thing…we haven't."

"Well Blaine, I mean c'mon…it hasn't even been twenty-four hours yet, man. I know you guys were close but still..."

"No, don't get me wrong Dave. I don't want to force him into anything. I don't want to be all over him if he's not comfortable with it."

There was a period of silence while David tried to digest what Blaine had just said. "I don't understand."

"Okay, last night things got a little…powerful. We ended up on the bed. Well he kind of started the whole passionate part but…anyway a little while later he got a little bit freaked out and we stopped."

"Well you can't blame him, I mean he's not very…experienced…I'm guessing. I mean, based on that 'sexy' performance we did a couple of weeks ago…"

"No that—that doesn't count. That was just him trying too hard. I mean he's plenty sexy and he doesn't even know it. But you're right…this is new to him, so I promised to take things slow."

"Mhmm. I get that. But you still didn't answer my question. Why are you _here_?"

There was a long pause before Blaine started to laugh tensely. "It's hard for me…to take things slow. Like really _hard._"

"Oh…okay…ew…didn't need to know that."

**Heyyyy guys. Yeah I know…three weeks. "we hate you" I know I know. Your suggestions helped a lot. Like A LOT. Thanks so much (: I love you all. As all of you know, it's June. Hectic, crazy, frantic, stressful June. School ends in about two weeks. Until then, my life is going to be CRAZY busy. After that, I'm a free Klaine writing machine. So I'm super sorry if I don't end up posting again for the next two weeks. But don't worry, I'm constantly thinking about this fic, just not constantly writing. Kurt and Blaine are in my head for a large portion of my day (: But please review. Please please please review. Reviews are like virtual hugs, and hugs are awesome. Freaking awesome. ANYWAYS. I will start the Criss Colfer fic as soon as summer starts. Should be fun (: hint hint? Glee on a boat. That's all you get. HAH! **

**Review.**

**Pretty Please.**

**With a cherry on top. :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello lovelies! SUMMER IS OFFICIALLY HERE! School is DONE. Initiating Klaine overload. I changed my name from zzsarahzz. Honestly, it made me look a bit like a 12 year old…so I welcome the change. Plus, I think the new name is kind of awesome. OH YEAH! I posted the first chapter of my Criss Colfer fanfic the other day! I'm really excited about it, so go check it out!...well after you finish reading this….and reviewing it (hint hint). I would LOVE to know what you think of it. It's called **_**Then We Got on a Boat. **_

The next couple days seemed to all go the same as the first. Kurt and Blaine were both unbelievably happy, making goo-goo eyes at each other during all hours of the day. The Dalton boys were soon very well aware of their relationship, and they teased relentlessly. There were a lot of cat calls that could be heard in the hallways. There was even more banter as Kurt and Blaine walked hand in and into Warbler practice Wednesday, after school.

"Woop! Here comes the power couple!" yelled Wes as the Klaine duo walked into the room fifteen minutes late. They just simply and sheepishly grinned in response. Blaine looked at Kurt and innocently pecked him on the cheek, causing his cheeks to go a little pink.

"WOAH! PDA! Guys! Save it for the bedroom!" cried Todd, laughing as he got out of his chair from the corner. A few other Warblers retorted by whistling and howling, typical Dalton behavior. Kurt rolled his eyes and went to sit down on a sofa, following Blaine.

"You're late…again." said Wes, glaring at them.

"Well, fashionably, of course." said Kurt, raising his finger as he sat down.

"Sorry Wes, we went out to lunch and there was some traffic coming back." replied Blaine.

"Oh yeah, _lunch" _said David teasingly in air quotes, "is that what you kids are calling _it _nowadays?"

"Yes, because if we needed to come up with a codename for _it _we would pick 'lunch'," said Kurt sarcastically. "I'm rather offended that you think we lack that much creativity, David."

"Yeah I mean _come on_! We would call it brunch or _something_ with at least a little bit more ingenuity." Blaine laughed. _Not like we are even doing it or anything...that would be ridiculous, it's been like half a week. Kurt's not all hormone crazy like me right?...maybe I should see a doctor or something. _

"Okay, can we start practicing before I heave all over all of you?" said Wes as he got up to get his sheet music. "Anywho, GUESS WHO'S GOT NEW MUUUUSSIICCCC!" he said in a sing-songy voice. "You cool with Relient K, Blaine?"

"Of course, its fine—but Wes…" Blaine looked towards Kurt, remembering what he had said last week. "Don't you think we should give someone else a chance to solo?"

"What? Blaine—don't be ridiculous! We have competition coming up, we don't have time to mess around. Here, take the music." Wes threw Blaine's copy on top of his lap.

"Wes, I'm serious. Can't we take a vote or some—" Blaine said.

"No Blaine, _I'm _serious. We have Regionals in two weeks and you're our best singer. Now shut up and sing."

"What? I'm not our best—you don't know that!"

"Blaine, stop. We're not talking about this anymore." Wes got up angrily and went to go turn the music on. "Maybe if you two hadn't gotten here so late we could talk about it…but not right now." Blaine sent Kurt an apologetic look before getting up to sing. Kurt seemed to understand. It wasn't his fault, Wes was just being an ass.

The Warblers started to work out harmonies and parts, Blaine having the lead yet again. Kurt and the rest of the boys were in the background. At least he didn't have one of the repetitive instrumental parts this time, those were excruciating. Especially when they had to practice the same song over and over. He thought he was going to practically kill himself during Hey Soul Sister.

After about twenty minutes of figuring out parts, they ran through the whole song.

**To know her is to love her  
I'm going undercover  
To catch a glimpse  
But not get caught**

**But to see her**  
**Could be worse**  
**If I don't get my head straight first**  
**On second thought I guess I'll not**

**She's almost brighter than the sun**  
**Seems to me to be unfair**  
**When you consider everyone**  
**Who pales when they compare**  
**When they compare**

_Huh. _Blaine thought as he sang, _this song is oddly very relatable to my situation. _It kind of described Kurt perfectly. He was a delicate specimen, so fragile, but yet so gorgeous. He swore he was going to mess this up. He could barely keep himself off of Kurt at lunch. He felt like he was totally raping him with his eyes. _Damn it Blaine, stop eye fucking Kurt! ...oh hey, there's that word again. _

**Can't hold a candle to her  
Cause all the moths get in the way  
And they'll begin to chew her  
Entire attire until it frays  
**

**She outshines anyone  
Who ever might dare to bask in the same candlelight**

**Oh please don't seat us in the back**  
**With all the insects and the trash**  
**She is a lady, I'm the tramp**  
**Collecting stares from pairs close by**  
**Then flutters and the butterflies**  
**You're just a moth drawn to the lamp**

_Wow, the girl in this song kind of sounds like a bitch! _Kurt thought. _Wait, is this song about me? AM I A BITCH! Well…yeah, sort of. But Blaine can totally touch me if he wants. I have no problem with that! He won't even make out with me for that long. Why is he freaking holding back? It's annoying the hell out of me! I mean, obviously he wants me…by the way he's looking at me right now. _

**She's like an ancient artifact  
Something you're lucky to have found  
She'll pinch the nerves in all the necks  
When she turns those heads around  
Those heads around**

**Can't hold a candle to her**  
**Cause all the moths get in the way**  
**And they'll begin to chew her**  
**Entire, entire to embrace**  
**She outshines anyone**  
**Who ever might dare to bask in the same candlelight**

**Who ever might dare to bask in the same candlelight**  
**She's almost brighter than the Sun**  
**Seems to me to be unfair**  
**When you consider everyone**  
**Who pales when they compare**  
**When they compare**

_Oh God, I'm really staring at Kurt right now, mentally taking his clothes off again. What the hell, Blaine. Eye boundaries much? Sure, he's your boyfriend and all but you're probably creeping all of the guys out. WES! Yes, stare at Wes! There's a mood killer for ya! _

**Can't hold a candle to her  
Cause all the moths get in the way  
And they'll begin to chew her  
Entire, entire to embrace**

**For she outshines anyone**  
**Who ever might dare to bask in the same candlelight**

**In the same candlelight**

Blaine was a little too excited after practice, so he decided to go for a run.

* * *

Kurt wasn't in the room when Blaine got back from his afternoon run. Blaine opened the door, sweaty and smelly, dancing to the Bruno Mars blasting from his headphones.

"Today I don't feel like doing aaaaaanything!" *whistle* *whistle* "I just wanna lay in my beeeeed!" His wet hair was a sloppy mess on top of his head, swinging back and forth as his head bobbed. He continued to dance around the room, grabbing a towel as he kept yelling/singing at the top of his lungs. "Don't feel like picking up my phone! So leave a message at the tone, 'cause today I swear I'm not doing aaaanythingg!" Blaine shut the bathroom door and turned on the shower, stepping in and adjusting the water.

Two minutes after Blaine got in the shower, Kurt came in with two coffee cups from the Dalton cafeteria. It wasn't as good as The Lima Bean's, of course. But Kurt's car was at home, and mediocre coffee was better than no coffee at all. He sat down on his bed, deciding what he should do next. He should probably start on that math packet that's…when is it due?

_Shit! It's due tomorrow! _

Kurt's eyes shot open and he scrambled for his math textbook and notebook. He sat back on his bed and sighed, looking down at his lap. _Pre-calculus. Oh Joy_.

The Remedy by Jason Mraz popped into Blaines' head, and he started singing it loudly while he showered.

"The remedy, is the experience, this is a daaangerous liaisoooooon."

Kurt smiled as he heard Blaine's voice from the other room. He was addicted to his voice. He had no idea how that boy didn't have a record deal by now, his voice was as nice a puppies.

He came out of the shower, wrapped himself in a towel, and walked into their main dorm room (still singing).

Blaine was holding a bottle of hair gel as a makeshift microphone. He walked towards Kurt as he sang, sort of dancing…but not really. "I say the tragedy is how you're gonna speeeend, the rest of your niiights with the liiiight ooonnnn!"

Kurt looked up from his homework and…

_Oh my GOD. _

Blaine was in the smallest towel that they had. It was wrapped _very _loosely around his waist, not even covering the 'v' around his hip muscles. _Holy hell, those muscles_. Kurt then became all too aware of the mist that covered Blaine's body from the steam in the bathroom. He watched as a drop of water fell from one of his curls, down his chest, rippled over his abs, then disappeared into the towel.

_Holy fuck, I can't—I can't take this anymore. _

Kurt threw his books off of him, toppling them onto the other side of the bed, and went for Blaine. He took the bottle from out of his hands and almost aggressively pushed Blaine against the door, looking him in the eyes.

"Are you aware of how goddamn _hot _you are?" Blaine just stared back at Kurt in disbelief before Kurt crashed his lips against the others. Blaine couldn't help but moan at the way Kurt was taking over him.

Kurt grabbed the back of Blaine's neck, sliding his fingers through his hair as he drove his tongue into Blaine's.

Blaine wasn't sure what to do with his hands. _Where is this coming from? I was singing into a bottle of gel for christ's sake! Was that really…sexy? _Kurt moved his lips off of Blaine's and started placing hot, wet kisses on his neck, making Blaine moan at the feeling. "mmnnn, Kurt we—we can't do…"

"Stop fighting it." Kurt mumbled through his kisses. He started sucking on one spot that was sure to leave a mark behind. Blaine let Kurt pull him over to his bed a minute later, pushing him down. He began to lose himself in Kurt's mouth, meeting him with the same amount of desire. Their tongues massaged together, swirling and battling with one another. Kurt pushed his hips into Blaine, informing him of his arousal through the towel. Blaine let out a moan into Kurt's lips as he felt him against his own groin and bucked his hips up, almost letting the towel fall off.

_No! Stop!_

"KURT!" Blaine fumbled away from under Kurt, moving to the other side of the bed.

"What the _hell _Blaine."

"Why are you—"Blaine rubbed his face with one hand, and secured the towel with the other. "I thought you weren't ready for this." Blaine said in a slightly panicked tone.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Kurt was getting angry, he could practically feel his voice raising. "You've been teasing me all week! I wasn't ready for it _then _because I never thought about it. Believe me Blaine, I've thought about this _plenty._"

"Just because you've thought about it, doesn't mean you're ready for it." Blaine said as he got up to get pants.

"Really? Because I'm pretty fucking sure that I'm ready for it." Blaine didn't talk for a moment, and concentrated on finding clothes. "Blaine."

Finally, he turned around and looked at Kurt. Kurt's heart swelled when he saw the worry and hurt on Blaine's face. "I just don't want you to regret anything with me. With us." said Blaine, his voice was very low.

Kurt got up from the bed and pulled Blaine into a tight hug. "I could never regret anything about you, Blaine."

Blaine hugged Kurt back tightly, never wanting to let go. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, just hugging and breathing in each other's scent. Kurt was the first to speak up.

"Can you come with me back to Lima on Friday? I don't have a car here, and I think it would be really cool if you could meet my family. I mean, you can even stay there for the weekend."

"Yeah, I'd love to."

**Thanks for reading! Now go check out my new story. I'm super excited to find out what all you guys think of it. LOVE YOU ALL! PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
